Girls Und Panzer: Sturm ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Miho's eyes widened at the sight of green camouflage Bat.-Châtillon 25 t along with 121 and a Leopard 1 tank rushing up onto the hill top and were rushing towards the girls as they were dodging cannon fire from the girls, Miho looked ahead to see the commander of the tanks and saw a male with dark black hair and bright blue eyes with a scar down his right cheek.
1. Chapter 1:- A Glare

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 1:- A Glare

-The sound of powerful cannon roars could be heard from afar as there was a tank battle within the town streets in Oorai. The sight of British tanks could be seen as they were fighting against an enemy that could not be seen with their own eyes as they were unable to catch the enemy school member's tanks. Back in the audience's seats, where the girls from Oorai, Pravda, Black Forest Peak, Anzio and Saunders were watching the fight intently-

Kay: J-Just who are those guys?

Erika: Tch! His tactics in fighting has not changed one bit!

Miho: U-Um...What school was Darjeeling-san fighting against again?

Yukari: Uh~ Hold on! Let me check. -She said as she took out a pamphlet from her pocket and read it- I found it! Kaizan Private High School! An all boys school!

Saori: All boys? Now doesn't that sound perfect?

Miho: Ehehe.. Yukari-san, any intel about them?

Yukari: This is their first fight if I'm not wrong.

Maho: Sixth.

Yukari: I-I'm sorry?

Miho: O-Onee-chan?

Maho: This is their sixth battle.

Katyusha: S-Sixth?! But we never heard of them! And this is the first time we've heard or seen a tankery team filled with only boys!

Maho: They stopped participating in competitive matches for two years in the past, only now they've returned.

Miho: Onee-chan, do you know them?

Maho: It's..Complicated, I rather not talk about it.

Miho: I-I see..

Kay: 9 against 12 tanks. Now it's 9 versus 4. This doesn't make sense! What the hell is going on?!

Hana: Perhaps they are more skillful than we thought.

Saori: But the guys only have 9 tanks and Darjeeling-san has 12 tanks but lost a lot and is now left with four tanks. The guys have zero loses and are taking them out, one by one too..

Yukari: They are very precise. They have a Leopard I, Bat.-Châtillon 25 t, 121, Merkava, IS-7, Object 140, AMX 50 B, AA Gepard tank and a AS-90 artillery tank. They are packed with very powerful tanks.

Kay: But in terms of Experiences, I'm sure Darjeeling wouldn't have a problem!

Maho: That's where you're wrong.

-Everyone would turn their attention to Maho as she would then point at the screen at the sight of Darjeeling's Churchill along with two Maltidas sitting on one spot, fighting off the other tanks as Rosehip's Crusader circled around the enemy tanks and tried attacking them from the rear-

Rosehip: Allow us to feed you lead! -She yelled energetically as her Crusader fired a shell at the Leopard I but when the shell hit the tank, it bounced off of its armour like a rubber band hitting a wall, Rosehip's eyes widened at the sight of the shell bouncing off as she saw the turret of the Leopard turning as it aimed its cannon at the Crusader- F-Fall back! We need to run!

Female driver: Y-Yes Ma'am! -The Crusader accelerated as the Leopard fired its cannon and missed its shot. Inside the Leopard I, the gunner clicked his tongue as he got irritated after missing the shot as the commander of the tank would then speak out to him-

Male commander: A single bullet can change the fate of Humanity, but what if a bullet just so happens to be a cannon shell?

Male gunner: I don't know, what happens if the bullet was actually a cannon shell?

Male commander: Destruction and agony. 15 meters to the west, fire upon turning range.

Male gunner: Yes sir. -The turret of the tank would rotate and turn as it aimed at its position and fired a shell as nothing was there but after it fired, the shell landed onto the Crusader that happened to drive by, causing the British tank to pull out its white flag-

Announcer: Cruiser Tank Crusader has been taken out!

Audience: W-Whoah!

Yukari: They predict and-

Nonna: Fire.

Hana: They are quite intelligent.

Miho: No.. They are extremely intelligent.

Saori: Miporin?

Miho: Just by watching how they fight, they seem to understand how the rules and system of tank battles work and they don't follow the book.

Anchovy: Yeah! Kick their asses!

Pepperoni: Go get'em Jun!

Carpaccio: C-Calm down you two! You're causing a scene!

Pepperoni: To hell with that! All for Jun!

Anchovy: Jun! Jun! Jun!

Miho: Jun? W-Who is that?

Carpaccio: Ah, Nishizumi-san, you don't know, huh? Reigen Jun. He's the leader of Kaizan Private High School's tank teams and he's the one that uses the Leopard I.

Miho: You three know him?

Carpaccio: Well uh..He's..

Erika: Kaizan academy is affiliated with Anzio, the two schools have been paired for decades so anything that Anzio requests will be given by Kaizan in exchange for morale support from Anzio's side.

Yukari: Morale support?

Saori: W-What does that mean?

Erika: T-That's...F-Find out yourself!

Saori: Eh?! Erikachi is stingy..

Erika: "Erikachi"?!

-Back in the fight in the Churchill, Darjeeling was sipping on her tea as her tank were taking hits from the other tanks and was being protected as she sweated a little while Pekoe fired the cannon at the enemies but kept missing-

Pekoe: They just keep dodging!

Darjeeling: I-It seems like we have met our match.

Assam: You're shaking, are you all right?

Darjeeling: I-I'm fine. Don't you worry about me, dear. -The sound of a sharp metallic scream was heard as a shell would explode right next to the Churchill and take out both of the Maltidas in a single shot and from the explosion, the Churchill shook, causing Darjeeling to panic and drop her tea as she covered her ears and squatted down to the lower ground of the tank from within- P-Please make them stop..

Pekoe: W-What was that?!

Assam: AS-90. The artillery shot at us.

Pekoe: But missed, how?

Darjeeling: T-That's just who he is..

Pekoe: I beg your pardon?

Darjeeling: Reigen Jun-kun. His most popular trait in competitive tank battles is fear. He loves to cower his foes in fear..

Assam: Ah but everyone else seems to be unafraid except you~

Darjeeling: S-Shush you! -Explosions would surround the Churchill as 8 tanks fired their shells at the grounds of the Churchill, causing the large armoured tank to continuously shake from the shots- G-Gosh..W-Why does he always do this to me?

Assam: I'm sorry? He always does this to you?

Darjeeling: Every time, he'd always try to scare me by appearing out of nowhere!

Assam: Maybe that's just you.

Darjeeling: No it's n- Ah! -The engine of the Churchill exploded as it raised its white flag after being shot by the Leopard I-

Announcer: All tanks of St. Gloriana Girls College has been defeated! Kaizan Private High School is victorious!

-The sound of the crowd cheering loudly could be heard as the students watched with slight sadness while the members of Anzio were happy for the males-

Kay: That seemed so half-assed..

Erika: Indeed, it was like as if the British girls had no chance from the very beginning.

Maho: No. St. Gloriana never stood a chance when they had to fight against Kaizan.

Miho: Onee-chan. Please tell us more about the school.

Maho: It is a personal matter, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you. -She said as she got up from her seat and turned around as Erika followed as the two girls left-

Miho: Onee-chan... -She would turn her attention to her sister and back to the screen to see the male commander and saw a male with dark black hair and bright blue eyes with a scar down his right cheek as he had the same emotionless dark look like Maho had before- Reigen..Jun..

Yukari: Nishizumi-dono?

Saori: Miporin?

Hana: Is something wrong?

Miho: He's very familiar..

-After the two competing schools finished their battles and their farewells, Darjeeling would walk up to Jun with a teared up look on her face as she pouted and blushed and looked up at him-

Jun: What do you want?

Darjeeling: Why did you do that?

Jun: Because that's how I always do it.

Darjeeling: Why do you always do this to me?

Jun: Because your reactions are somewhat pleasing to watch.

Darjeeling: Y-You sadist..You're a pervert!

Jun: Uh-huh? -He said as he looked and pretended that he heard nothing as Darjeeling lightly hit him on the chest- Why did you hit me?

Darjeeling: You deserved it.

Jun: You're not acting elegant, you know that right?

Darjeeling: I..-She would then look around to see everyone looking at her as she would then blush madly and held onto Jun's sleeves and looked down- Nothing happened..

Jun: Something did happen.

Darjeeling: No, nothing happened.

Jun: Yes, something did happened. You acted immature and all and started hitting me.

Darjeeling: Y-Your emotionless and deep voice is not nice!

Jun: You're already used to it, now aren't you?

Darjeeling: Y-You are just so..

Rosehip: Desu wa! -She yelled as she ran towards Jun and was about to hug him until Jun placed his hand on Rosehip's face, not letting her hug him- W-Why won't you let me hug you?!

Darjeeling: Wha-? Rosehip! That is not elegant and that is extremely indecent! You must restrain yourself!

Jun: Says the one who hit me and started complaining to me.

Darjeeling: S-Shush you!

-Jun looked to the side and saw Maho and Erika passing by. Maho would turn her attention to Jun and look at him normally as her eyes widened at the sight of Jun glaring at her from a distance. Maho was about to raise her hand to call him out but Jun quickly turned away and started walking away with the other males as a few of the guys looked back to see Maho and just continued walking with Jun while Darjeeling and Rosehip watched what happened and was confused-

Erika: Commander..

Maho: -She'd sigh softly and put her hands down and held her wrist with her other hand as she was shaking a little and was sweating slightly- Jun..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Did you know that Nishizumi Maho and Reigen Jun are the same age?


	2. Chapter 2:- Scar

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 2:- Scar

-The sound of an engine roar could be heard as the sight of Russian tanks by Pravda's school were driving across an open grass plain-

Katyusha: Nonna. Keep an eye out on those guys, I'm not going to lose my reputation to a bunch of stuck up boys who think they're the best just because they beated Darjeeling and her tanks!

Nonna: Of course.

Katyusha: We'll snuff them out with like how the Russians did in Stalingrad!

The other team members: URA!

"Расцветали яблони и груши,

Поплыли туманы над рекой.

Выходила на берег Катюша,

На высокий берег на крутой.

Выходила, песню заводила

Про степного, сизого орла,

Про того, которого любила,

Про того, чьи письма берегла.

Ой ты, песня, песенка девичья,

Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед.

И бойцу на дальнем пограничье

От Катюши передай привет.

Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую,

Пусть услышит, как она поёт,

Пусть он землю бережёт родную,

А любовь Катюша сбережёт."

-Katyusha's T-34-85 would then stop as all of Pravda's tanks stop in formation. Katyusha would look around with a confused look on her face to see her tanks stop-

Katyusha: H-Hey! Why are we stopping?! I didn't give the order to stop! -The sound of a loud playing radio was then heard from across the hilltop that was in front of Katyusha, the young girl would turn her attention to the hilltop and look up as her eyes widened at the sight of 8 Kaizan tanks pointing their guns at the members of Pravda's tanks as the song "Instruments of Destruction" was being played by the Bat.-Châtillon 25 t-

"Iron birds of fortune

Adrift above the skies

Cloudy revelations

Unseen by naked eyes

Flying tools of torment

Will penetrate the sphere

Erupt the rock of ages

Bringing final fear

Instruments of destruction

Tools of power plays

It's a violent eruption

Existence drips away

Whats it really matter

When nothing really counts

Grave eternal darkness

When drained of every ounce

And when the nightmare's over

The final from the storm

Dust of all creation

To ashes we transform

Instruments of destruction

Tools of power plays

It's a violent eruption

Existence drips away (x3)"

Katyusha: All unis fir- -Before she could finish her sentence to command her members, the members of Kaizan had fired their cannons a few seconds faster before Katyusha could give the command. Slowly, one by one, Katyusha was losing T-34s and T-85s by the second- Tch! Darn it! Nonna!

Nonna: Ura. -She said softly as she manned the gun on the IS-2. The cannon would turn and aimed at the Leopard I. As Nonna was about to pull the trigger, she gasped softly as her eyes widened at the sight of an IS-7 driving by the Leopard and covered the Leopard as it had pointed its gun at Nonna. Nonna would quickly press the trigger and fired her cannon at the IS-7 but the shell did not do enough damage to cause it to trigger its white flag, Nonna was shocked until the IS-7 fired its cannon at Nonna's IS-2, causing the IS-2 to release its white flag-

Katyusha: Oh no! Nonna! Tch! Giganto! Get rid of them!

-The KV-2 would rush up to the front with its giant sized body and aimed its cannon at the IS-7 and fired, the IS-7 along with the Leopard quickly drove away and dodged the attack but did not fire back until the sound of a sharp metallic scream was heard as a shell would explode onto the KV-2, causing the giant to release its white flag-

Katyusha: I-I forgot about their artillery! -Katyusha panicked as she raised her head out of the tank's sights and saw that she was surrounded by all of Kaizan's tanks- I...I...

-The Leopard I would then get up close to the T-34-85 and aimed the tip of its cannon at the neck of the Russian tank and fired, causing the Russian tank to release its white flag-

Announcer: All tanks of Pravda High School has been defeated! Kaizan Private High School is victorious!

-The sound of a remote was then heard as a button was pressed as the video paused. The sight of Miho along with a few other girls were watching the video were in the Student council room together as they discussing about the members of Kaizan-

Kawashima: Nishizumi. We need you to think of a plan to beat them.

Miho: I-I don't think it'll be that simple..

Anzu: We don't need a plan, Kawashima~ We need to gather information about the members and how they plan to fight because they always fight differently throughout every match against other schools.

Noriko: Is there anyone that you know that might have information about him?

Saori: What about Erikachi?

Miho: Erika-san? I don't think it's a wise decision to ask her.

Yukari: Um.. -She slowly raised her hand up to speak-

Anzu: What's up Akiyama?

Yukari: If I may. Maybe i can enter their school the same way I did with Saunders and Anzio and get some information about them.

Kawashima: That's a good idea.

Miho: Thank you for offering, Yukari-san but you can't go into their school.

Yukari: Eh? Why not?

Erwin: It's an all-boys school, do you look like a boy or sound like one?

Yukari: Buu~

Anzu: If we need a girl who looks like a boy then maybe we can ask Isobe to go in Akiyama's stead~

Noriko: E-Eh?! M-Me?! W-Why?!

Anzu: Your short hair and flat body makes you look like a boy after all~ No offense! Hahaha!

Noriko: F-Flat body...

Miho: Ah but her height will make her stand out.

Anzu: Really now?

Miho: Most of the guys at Kaizan are taller than us, if they noticed a short male that is below 150cm, they'll think that Noriko-san is actually a girl.

Kawashima: God! What the hell?! Why do they have to be guys?! Can't they have breasts and be girls like us?!

Yuzu: M-Momo-chan, you're being loud..

Miho: Hehehe.. -She laughed nervously-

Erwin: Perhaps I should go.

Kawashima: No way in hell, we'll send you.

Erwin: What?! Why not?!

Kawashima: Your damn 8th grader syndrome will make you stand out more than Isobe and Akiyama-san!

Erwin: Then do you have any other idea, genius?!

Kawashima: I don't know! Let me think!

Miho: U-Um! I-I have an idea!

Kawashima & Erwin: Huh?! -They'd both look at Miho with an angry look on their face-

Anzu: Now now~ Calm down you two~ Now what is the idea, Nishizumi-chan?

Miho: I'll head back home at Black Forest Peak and ask Onee-chan. Personally.

Saori: She already didn't want to tell you before, what makes you think she'll tell you again?

Miho: Because it's Onee-chan! That's who she is! -She said with a smile on her face as Saori would look at her with a confused look on her face-

Kawashima: I guess that's the only best choice that we have for now.

Erwin: It seems so.

-Within the next following day, Miho was walking down the street that lead her to her old home as she was back at her old island home and as she was walking, she saw her mother walking out of the house. Miho would look at her with a worried look on her face as Miho was worried that her mother might say something mean to her, the mother would then walk towards Miho and patted her head lightly with a smile on her face as Miho looked up at her with a slightly confused look-

Miho: M-Mom?

Shiho: Welcome back home, Miho. Take as much time as you need, okay?

Miho: O-Okay! -Her mother would then walk away and head to work as Miho looked back to see her mother as Miho went back into her home to find her sister. As Miho entered the house, she was greeted by their family dog and walked further into the traditional Japanese house and saw that Maho was in the living room in her casual clothes and was reading a book. Maho would look to the side and saw Miho- O-Onee-chan.

Maho: Miho?

-After minutes of Miho explaining the situation to Maho, her older sister would sigh softly and look at Miho and saw that Miho was being serious-

Miho: P-Please? Tell me, Onee-chan, it's for our school's sake..

Maho: A-All right but it's a long story.

Miho: I'm all ears, Onee-chan!

Maho: Two years ago before Kaizan Private High School stopped joining in Tank competitions, they were the second best school in tank competitive matches, right after Black Forest Peak and they were affiliated with the Black Forest Peak school. Back then, I was still a first year, so was Jun. The two of us were the closest of everything and anything else. We'd compete against other schools together in tag team matches and merge victorious until one day, both of our schools had to compete against each other for the rank of number one on the list. Kaizan's original tactic was always assassination, they'd take out the heavy tanks from a distance while the main team would attack from the front, but against the Black Forest Peak..

Miho: They were defeated completely?

Maho: No. It would have been a tie but Jun got hurt in the match and because of his wounds, the team had to forfeit, so we won by default.

Miho: Eh? He got hurt? How?

Maho: My tank fired a shell right onto his tank and from the shot, caused a few bits of his Leopard's armour to shatter and from shattering, the shards cut his right cheek, creating a large wound on his cheek.

Miho: I guess that explains the scar then..

Maho: Yes. After that specific day, he hated me and stopped talking to me and would always avoid me..

Miho: Eh?! T-That's just mean and rude! What you did was unintentional! Or was it?

Maho: It was intentional.

Miho: W-What? Why? Why would you do that?

Maho: J-Jun understood everything of the Black Forest Peak! He was the most dangerous of the first years in Kaizan as well! I-I had no choice, we needed our school to be at the top..

Miho: I-I see. W-What was he like when you two were still friends?

Maho: He was kind, smiley, charming, funny and a gentleman. He'd always watch over me and take care of everyone in Black Forest Peak even though he has nothing to do with our Tank teams. When we're practising to fight against other schools, he'd bring food and drinks for the girls and hear them vent or complain about how tough the training was. He'd head them all out and cheer them up with a big smile on his face, he was extremely cheerful and energetic, like an actual boy. -She said with an innocent smile on her face as there was a slight blush on her cheeks. Miho saw the expression Maho was showing as Miho was surprised until she asked-

Miho: O-Onee-chan!

Maho: Hmm?

Miho: W-Was he important to you..?

Maho:...Very..

Miho: What does he mean to you?

Maho:...E-Everything..

Miho: Were you two...Dating? -Maho would look away from Miho as she blushed- W-Wow, did Mom know?

Maho: She did but she didn't mind. I still remember the time when he first came over to the house when you went out with your friends during summer. We'd chat and laugh together right in this very room and enjoy every second of our time together here..

Miho: Why did you two break up?

Maho: I...I broke up with him before our match as I told him that if we were still together when we fight against each other, none of us would take the match seriously and we would not go all out as well.

Miho: Onee-chan...

Maho: I'm sorry to tell you this Miho but the way Kaizan school fights now is very different from before as their older commanders in the past followed the ways of fighting from the book while Jun does it differently. He's really unpredictable and intelligent. He's very different from Shimada Alice and the other school commanders.

Miho: I-I see.. -Maho saw the depressed look Miho was showing and felt bad for her slightly-

Maho: B-But I do know three schools that you can head to, to ask about him and his fighting techniques.

Miho: Eh? R-Really?

Maho: Anchovy and Pepperoni from Anzio. Those two are quite close with Jun. Darjeeling from St. Gloriana is good friends with Jun as well and the last one is quite peculiar and not really a good choice to ask information from but you could still get more out of her than the last three girls.

Miho: Hmm? Who?

Maho: Mika from Jatkosota Girls High School.

Miho: Mika-san? Why Mika-san?

Maho: There are rumours going around the entire society of Tank competitive matches, saying that Mika and Jun are dating, although I'm not so sure that the two are actually together as Mika doesn't seem like the type who would have a boyfriend.

Miho: A-Ah right. I-I'll ask her some time then.

Maho: Miho.

Miho: Yes?

Maho: Be careful, Jun is much more horrifying than Shimada Alice and Mom. No matter how strong you are, he will find a way to make you and everyone you love cower in fear.

Miho: H-He only became like that after that match, Onee-chan! D-Don't worry! I'll find a way to bring him back to normal!

Maho: Please do, there's nothing that I can do now..

Miho: I'll try my best!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Did you know that Kaizan Private High School actually has more than 9 tanks? They have over 20-30 tanks available and have the numbers to man all of the tanks to overwhelm their opponents but Jun does not like overpowering his opponent with numbers as he likes to take one tank out at a time, starting from the most powerful tank to the weakest.


	3. Chapter 3:- Mika & Jun

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 3:- Mika & Jun

-On the carrier ship that had students from Jatkosota High School, Miho and Yukari had visited the school's carrier and explored around the area and went to the school to visit and as they did, they met up with Mika, Aki and Mikko at the launch bay-

Miho: Ah! M-Mika-san! Aki-san, Mikko-san. Good Morning.

Aki: Nishizumi-san? What brings you here?

Miho: We came to ask you a few things and to visit.

Aki: I see? Mika-san? What do you say?

Mika: -She would play her kantele with a smile on her face and nodded-

Aki: Ask away.

Miho: Um..

Yukari: What's your relations with Reigen Jun-dono?! -She energetically spoke out to Mika as the girl playing the kantele would stop playing and look at Yukari with a slightly baffled look on her face- Ah..D-Did I say too much..?

Mikko: -She quietly watched as she was repairing the tank from the inside and said nothing-

Mika: J-Jun-kun and I..?

Yukari: Yes!

Miho: A-Ah! You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with it..

Mika: H-He's..

Aki: The two of them are-

Mika: Aki.

Aki: Yes? Eek! -She squealed softly as she panicked and sweated a little from the sight of Mika glaring at her- I-I'll keep quiet..

Miho: M-Mika-san?

Mika: Nishizumi-san. The world is filled with many questions and mysteries that not even the Gods can answer, the only way to find the answer you seek is by looking deep into what you really want and you may come across the treasure of truth. -She would then start to play the song " Säkkijärven Polkka" with her kantele as Mikko would then start up the engine of the tank as Mika got inside the tank and rode it as Mikko took it out for a test drive with Mika, leaving Aki, Miho and Yukari to be by themselves-

Yukari: D-Did I make her angry..? I-I'm so so sorry..

Aki: N-No, I should be the one apologising for not warning you two beforehand.

Miho: What's going on?

Aki: Well, between the three of us, nobody really knows what's going on between Mika-san and Jun-kun, the two are close, that is a fact but we don't know how close. They would hang out together by themselves and avoid all other contact with anyone or anything. The two are extremely secretive.

Miho: I-I see..

Aki: Oh yeah, you guys will be fighting his school soon, right?

Miho: Y-Yes, that's right.

Aki: I'm sorry but there really isn't much information that I can give but the most I can tell you is that he is no ordinary Tank commander. He may look like a normal Human being but the way he commands his troops and the way he fights makes him look like a demon instead.

Yukari: Ah yes, very true. We did see most of Kaizan's fights before.

Miho: Is there any other information that you can give us? Please!

Aki: Ah..Well.. -She would nervously look at the BT-42 tank that was driving across the field and look back at Miho with a slight soft sigh- Jun-kun has a schedule with him.

Miho: A schedule?

Aki: Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, he'll visit our school, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, he'll visit St. Gloriana and on Sunday, he takes his day off then.

Yukari: Why would he visit the schools?

Aki: Kaizan has connections with St. Gloriana for quite sometime now and his school provides supplies to our school to further support our tanks and such, so we owe him a lot.

Yukari: It all makes sense now!

Miho: I see, thank you. But you seriously don't know what's going on between Reigen-kun and Mika-san?

Aki: I would love to tell you guys about the two but anything I say about the two may get me expelled..

Yukari: Eh?! I-It's that strict?! Is that really necessary?!

Aki: They are both Overall Tank Commanders after all, they can control a lot of things in the school but mostly Mika-san makes up the rules here. She decided that we shouldn't speak to anyone about her or Jun-kun. For some odd reason, she just wouldn't allow it.

Miho: She's keeping secrets about him..

Yukari: Then we have no choice but to ask Darjeeling-san!

Miho: I agree, maybe she has information about him and his tactics.

Aki: Um..If you really want to understand how he fights, you can directly ask Pravda.

Yukari: But they were defeated in an instant..

Aki: It's true but Katyusha-san studied Kaizan for about a month when they announced the return of Kaizan's Tankery to join in the competitions to fight and when she saw the fight against St. Gloriana, she was more afraid than anyone else. Katyusha-san had thought of countermeasures and many ideas to fight back but all ideas back fired.

Miho: They were all backfired? How so?

Aki: Her first original plan was to lure Jun-kun and his team into the forests but the bait was instantly eradicated and the guys went to the opposite direction instead, so Pravda took chase and went after them until they had fallen for Jun-kun's own trap by lurning them.

Yukari: Lures like that wouldn't work against schools like Black Forest Peak or the University! Haha!

Aki: Yes, that is true but we have never seen him fight against those two schools before so we cannot really assume that his plans may not work against the top veterans.

Miho: What about Anzio? Would Anchovy-san know anything about him?

Aki: She's only close to him, personally but not in a battle. Pepperoni-san would understand him best as she's his childhood friend.

Miho: Eh? She is?

Aki: Yeah but even Pepperoni-san has issues with Jun-kun's personality..

Yukari: Then our only choice is Darjeeling-san after all..

Miho: Yeah, I agree..

-In the BT-42, as Mikko was driving the tank, she would then speak out to Mika-

Mikko: Don't you think you should help them?

Mika: Mikko, sometimes it's better to let your friends handle their own problems than have them drag you in it~

Mikko: I know but it's just not right!

Mika: I know but this is something Jun-kun and I promised each other.

Mikko: You could actually let her know if you two were dating at least.

Mika: I-I'd rather not tell her that, considering her older sister is his ex-girlfriend.

Mikko: Good point, hell would break loose after all, but have you two kissed?

Mika: -She chuckled softly and did not answer-

Mikko: I take that as a "Yes" then.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Mika and Jun were once classmates before during Middle School?


	4. Chapter 4:- Elite Barbaric

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 4:- Elite Barbaric

-In the town of Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. Miho and Yukari went over to the school of St. Gloriana to meet up with Darjeeling and as the two entered the British school, they were amazed at the sight of the fancy yet historical looking school, they then look ahead and saw Orange Pekoe. Both Miho and Yukari would meet up with Pekoe as Pekoe would bring the two to see Darjeeling at the courtyard who happens to be having tea there-

Miho: Ah Darjeeling-san.

Darjeeling: Miho-san, Good morning. Care to join me for some tea?

Miho: Y-Yes, of course.

Yukari: Oh~

Darjeeling: Akiyama-san, you're free to join as well if you'd like.

Yukari: Aha~! Thank you very much!

-After moments of discussing the matters of Reigen Jun with Darjeeling, the young blonde was in shock as she set her tea down on the tray and stopped drinking as she sweated slightly and looked at Miho with a worried look on her face-

Darjeeling: A-Are you being honest with your words, Miho-san?

Miho: Yes. I'm being very honest, I'd like to defeat him and win for our school! And for... -The flashing thought of her sister came to mind as she then looked at Darjeeling with a serious look on her face- Many other reasons too!

Darjeeling: I-I see.. But as much as I'd like to help you, there really isn't much that I can do to help as Jun-kun is secretive with his tactical offensives. No matter how close a person is with him, they won't really know what's going on in his head.

Miho: E-Eh? S-So...

Yukari: We won't have a chance to actually beat him?!

Darjeeling: N-No! I-I didn't say that. I mean there should be a way to beat him but I just don't know what it is. Perhaps Maho-san or Katyusha knows.

Katyusha: As if I'd know! -Katyusha yelled from a distance as she was sitting on top of Nonna's shoulders with her hands on Nonna's head as the two would approach the girls-

Darjeeling: K-Katyusha & Nonna-san? Why are you two here?

Katyusha: I heard from her sister of course! That she was looking for information about that jerk!

Darjeeling: Katyusha, you shouldn't call him that.

Katyusha: I don't care! He's a jerk and he'll always be one! Anyway! I've fought against him and his teammates once already and that alone will prove to you that I have no valuable information on beating him! He tricked me with my own plan and beated me! You'd think I'd know?!

Miho: Ah.. I-I'm sorry..

Katyusha: Even if you head to Anzio and asked them, they won't know anything as well! I swear to you!

Yukari: To think that Anzio of all schools wouldn't know what Kaizan's main tactical role is.

Nonna: You must experience the fight yourself to understand him.

Katyusha: Yes! That's the sentence that I needed! Good work Nonna.

Nonna: Yes.

Katyusha: We don't know how to beat him but maybe you can!

Miho: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Katyusha: You're a risk taker like him! You'd understand him better than anyone else once you fight against him! And besides! Now that the authorities have changed the ruling number of tanks from 10 to a maximum of 15 tanks, you can still borrow a few tanks from a few of our schools!

Darjeeling: Why you bringing me up with this?

Katyusha: I'll say what I want and I'll include you in it too because you're already listening!

Darjeeling: I see.

Miho: T-Thank you for your help but I just need to know what tactic and line up he'll use against us.

Darjeeling: You will find your answers in the next fight, tomorrow.

Miho: Tomorrow?

Yukari: Oh that's right! Tomorrow is Saunders' match against Kaizan! A straight on 9 vs 15 battle!

Katyusha: Yup! With Kay's simple explanation and her huge eyes and blonde-like brain, you might be able to get a few answers to your questions but like I said before, to fully understand how he fights, you must first experience the battle against him first.

Miho: F-Fight against him first..

Yukari: Oh right! I wanted to know something! Darjeeling-san!

Darjeeling: Yes?

Yukari: We were told that Reigen Jun often comes here to visit, why is that?

Darjeeling: -She blushed madly as her eyes widened- W-Who told you that?!

Yukari: A-Aki-san told us.

Darjeeling: S-She told you both..?

-Both Miho and Yukari would then nod at the same time as Darjeeling looked away and was blushing madly out of embarrassment-

Katyusha: He comes to visit St. Gloriana? What? Why?! -Everyone would turn their attention to the blonde girl who was looking away-

Miho: Darjeeling-san, is there something going on between the two of you?

Darjeeling; What? N-No! Of course not~ D-Don't be ridiculous~!

Yukari: How suspicious!

-Within the next following day on an open forest field, there was a match between Kaizan and Saunders. Many people were watching the fight as well as the girls from all of the schools who knew Kaizan wanted to see what was going to happen. Within the forest, 7 of Kaizan's tanks were roaming around the forest terrain to study the area until a shot was fired from behind, Jun looked back from his Leopard to see all 15 of Saunders' tanks were charging towards them and were spamming barrages of shells at them as the song "M4 Sherman Chuusensha A GO!GO!" was being played in the background-

Jun: Takashi, Kuga. Attack them from the rear, the rest of you come with me, we'll attack them head on and show them that they're not the only ones who's willing to fight face to face.

Takashi: Aye aye! -He saluted excitedly and energetically as the young male with bright purple eyes and dyed white and purple hair with a short ponytail at the back of his head said as the Bat.-Châtillon 25 t would then accelerate and role out with the 121 as Takashi started playing the song "Dare to be Stupid" on his radio- Kuga-chan! Let's mess with their heads!

Kuga: -A brown haired male with long haired nodded as he kept watch in his 121 as the two tanks would head out of the forest to circle around- Don't try to go all out.

Takashi: Aww~ Why not?

Kuga: Isn't the girl who confessed to you in one of those tanks?

Takashi: Ah~ Good point~ Haha! I'm sure she wouldn't mind! Hahaha!

"Put down your chainsaw and listen to me

It's time for us to join in the fight

It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys

It's time to let the bedbugs bite

You better put all your eggs in one basket

You better count your chickens before they hatch

You better sell some wine before it's/its time

You better find yourself an itch to scratch

You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around

Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan

Talk with your mouth full

Bite the hand that feeds you

Bite on more than you chew

What can you do

Dare to be stupid

Take some wooden nickles

Look for Mr. Goodbar

Get your mojo working now

I'll show you how

You can dare to be stupid

You can turn the other cheek

You can just give up the ship

You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip

Dare to be stupid

Come on and dare to be stupid

It's so easy to do

Dare to be stupid

We're all waiting for you

Let's go

It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill

So can I have a volunteer

There's no more time for crying over spilled milk

Now it's time for crying in your beer

Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA

Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevyrolet

And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away

It's OK, you can dare to be stupid

It's like spitting on a fish

It's like barking up a tree

It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free

Dare to be stupid (yes)

Why don't you dare to be stupid

It's so easy to do

Dare to be stupid

We're all waiting for you

Dare to be stupid

Burn your candle at both ends

Look a gift horse in the mouth

Mashed potatoes can be your friends

You can be a coffee achiever

You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver

The future's up to you

So what you gonna do

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

What did I say

Dare to be stupid

Tell me, what did I say

Dare to be stupid

It's alright

Dare to be stupid

We can be stupid all night

Dare to be stupid

Come on, join the crowd

Dare to be stupid

Shout it out loud

Dare to be stupid

I can't hear you

Dare to be stupid

OK, I can hear you now

Dare to be stupid

Let's go, Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid

Dare to be stupid"

Kay: Two tanks are exiting the forest! Rock, Charlie, Bomber! Head out and take'em out!

Three of the tank commanders: Yes Ma'am!

-Three M4 Shermans turned from their group and exited the forest to catch Takashi and Kuga. As the Shermans got out of the forest, they immediately fired their guns at the two tanks but missed their shots-

Takashi: Phew! M4 Shermans are the bests! I still loved them more than anything!

Kuga: Still remember Band of Brothers?

Takashi: Hell yeah! But hell, we'll make use of those Shermans better than those girls!

Kuga: Couldn't agree more, but let's show them what we can actually do with our very own tanks.

Takashi: I knew you'd say that!

Kuga & Takashi: Operation: Elite Barbaric! -The two medium tanks would head behind a hill and drifted back as they accelerated up the hill. When they reached the top of the hill, they did not stop moving as the two tanks flew up, both would then land and crush on two of the Shermans, causing the two Shermans to release their white flag as the Bat Chatlion along with the 121 would aim their guns at the third Sherman and destroyed its engine, causing it to release its white flag as Kuga and Takashi would get off of the Shermans and head back into the forest-

-Back in the fight with Kay's group along with Jun's side, Kay was slowly loosing Shermans as Jun faced no casualties-

Tank commander 1: This is Rock team! We've been taken out!

Tank commander 2: C-Charlie team has been eliminated by the enemy tanks! They are now heading your way!

Tank commander 3: I knew this was a bad idea..

Kay: What?! Just two medium tanks and three of our Shermans couldn't take'em out?

Alisa: Wait! What were the tanks that destroyed the Shermans?!

Kay: Eh? A 121 and a Bat.-Châtillon 25 t, Why?

Alisa: The Bat.-Chat! Aha! -She smiled happily and blushed as she got excited while sitting down in her tank- It's Takashi!

Gunner: Eh? Takashi? You mean the guy you've always liked?

Alisa: Hell yeah! And this time I'll make him notice me by destroying his tank!

Loader: I-Is that a wise decision?

Alisa: She the hell up! It is and it will be!

Gunner: We're going up at a freaking Bat.-Châtillon 25 t! It's one of the strongest French prototype tanks to exist! We're just using a simple Sherman M4A1 76mm! We won't stand a chance!

Alisa: Hey hey! Shut the fuck up and stop bitching like a girl and man up!

Gunner: WE ARE GIRLS!

Alisa: Shut up and be a man!

Gunner: I don't want to be man!

Alisa: Stop complaining and man the damn gun and fire when you see the french tank!

Takashi: Oh? I see Alisa-chan's tank!

Kuga: The M4A1? She has her gun on you.

Takashi: I'll take her and Kay out! You go for the Firefly!

Kuga: Aye. -The two would split off as the 121 would turn and head straight to the Shermans from the rear and attack each of them until their white flags were released. Takashi changed the song to "Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way" as it played out loud on the radio-

Takashi: Wooo! Alisa-chan! Just so you know! Chu can't stop me!

Alisa: Fire! Fire goddamnit! -The M4A1 would fire a shot at the Bat.-Châtillon 25 t and missed as the french tank would get up close to the M4A1 and fired a shot at the neck of the Sherman, causing the American tank to release its white flag- Wha-?!

Takashi: Good luck for next time, Alisa-chan~! -Takashi said with a big smile on his face as he got up from his tank and looked at Alisa as the young girl would blush and giggle creepily, causing the other crew members to feel uncomfortably awkward and irritated by their commander-

Alisa: Ehehe~

Gunner: Sometimes I question why we are here..

Loader: Destiny?

Gunner: Bullcrap..

"Those fortunate ones

To be fast and free and young

I want to count myself among

Those fortunate ones

We won't be denied

We know that time is on our side

We've got the passion and the pride

We won't be denied

This generation

With fire in our eyes

Strong are the ties that bind us

We don't need no alibis

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Not tonight

We want it all

And tonight we got the call

We're running high but we won't fall

We want it all

We won't be denied

Like a breaker at high tide

We're gonna take that sweet joy ride

We won't be denied

Through expectations

Moments in the sun

We've waited all our lives

And now we know our time has come

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Not tonight

Nothing's standing...

Nothing stands in our way

Nothing's standing...

Nothing stands in our way

This generation

We've got a fire in our eyes

Strong are the ties that bind us

We don't need no alibis

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

No, nothin's gonna stand in our way

Not tonight

Not tonight

Not tonight

Not tonight

Nothing's standing...

Nothing stands in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Nothin's gonna stand in our way

Not tonight"

Takashi: Heya Kay!

Kay: Oh? Takashi-kun! Hi!

Takashi: I missed ya! But I'll be seeing ya! -He said as his tank got up close and fired a shot at Kay's Sherman but the Sherman managed to dodge the shot by accelerating by reversing- What the hell?

Kay: I know your skills too well, Takashi-kun~

Takashi: Hehe~ You haven't changed in a bit!

-Kay turned her attention back to the battlefield as her eyes widened at the sight of all of her tanks being destroyed as she was by herself and was surrounded by Jun and his tanks, she'd look at Jun as he was sitting on top of the Leopard's head and was looking at Kay-

Kay: T-The devil, huh?

Jun; Fire. -All of the tanks fired at Kay's Sherman, causing her to release her white flag-

Announcer: All tanks of Saunders has been defeated! The winner of the match is Kaizan Private High School!

-Back in the seat of the audience, many of the girls were surprised by the sight of the fight, Miho was the one that was panicking as she was worried about the fight-

Saori: Miho? Is something wrong?

Miho: H-How should we fight an enemy that overpowers us with stronger and better tanks and cold tactics..?

-From a distance, Mika, Aki and Mikko were watching the fight from their tank-

Mika: As expected of Jun-kun.

Aki: Are you going to give him a reward later?

Mika: Perhaps, if he wants it~ -She said with a smile on her face-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that "Operation: Elite Barbaric" is a combination of two Operation tactics known as "Operation: Elite" and "Operation: Barbaric"?

Operation: Barbaric -

Abuses the speed of all tanks and use all hills and bumps to jump over enemy tanks and slowly crush the enemy tanks with the weight of their own vehicle while shooting down other enemy tanks at the same time.

Operation: Elite -

A small group fights off a large number of enemy school tanks while a team of two-three tanks are to eliminate all enemies from the rear/shadows and/or assassinate the enemy flag tank.


	5. Chapter 5:- Painful Memory

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 5:- Painful Memory

-In the town of Oorai. The girls of Oorai along with Pravda, Chi-Ha-Tan, St. Gloriana and Saunders were training together in a tag team match of two against two. From a distance, Mika, Aki, Mikko along with Jun were watching the four schools practising together-

Jun: So why did you call me over?

Mika: Just for fun~

Jun: -He'd sigh softly as he crossed his arms and turned back- I'm leaving. -Before he could walk away, Mika would hold onto his hand pulled him back lightly and as Jun turned back, he saw Mika looking at him- What?

Mika: Just stay.

Jun: Is there a need for me to be here?

Mika: Yes.

Jun: Which is?

Mika: Because I want you to be here.

Jun: Fine..

-Aki and Mikko were watching the match from the BT-42 as they were also watching Jun and Mika together-

Mikko: I feel somewhat irritated..

Aki: Ah, you're not the only one..

Jun: So Oorai are training? For what purpose.

Mika: You~

Jun: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Mika: They're training with the other schools to find ways to beat you.

Jun: Hmm? Is that so? Well then, I'll let the girls do what they want but what they're learning now will not help them in their match against me.

Mika: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Jun-kun~

Jun: Why not?

Mika: Because Nishizumi Miho-san is no ordinary Tank Commander. She can be very creative and cunning for the most part and is more dangerous than her sister~

Jun: N-Nishizumi?! Oorai's overall tank commander is Maho's younger sister?

Mika: Indeed, which is why you should also be careful, Jun-kun~

Jun: Hmph! I'll still go all out in this fight! But this time, I'll bring in an extra tank.

Mika: An extra tank? For what purpose?

Jun: To fill in the blanks.

Mika: You're very odd, you know that, right?

Jun: I do not want to hear that from an aloof like you.

Mika: -She'd chuckle softly as she leaned on his shoulder and watched the match with him as the two were sitting together on top of the tank- You're so honest with your words.

Jun: Is that a bad thing?

Mika: It is.

Jun: Should I stop being honest then?

Mika: No, it suits you.

Jun: I see. -Mika would then slowly rub her head on his cheek as she moved closer to him and held his hand- W-What are you doing..?

Mika: Hmm? Can't you see? I'm trying to be intimate.

Jun: I think you're being a bit too intimate..

Mika: Not to me.

Jun: I see..

Mika: Jun-kun..

Jun: Yes?

Mika: Tell me honestly and truthfully..

Jun: What is it?

Mika: Why can't it be me?

Jun: Huh?

Mika: You already know this much about me and we're already this close. -She said as she put her instrument next to her and laid her head down on his lap with her face facing up as she was looking up at him and Jun was looking down to look at her-

Jun: Must I tell you?

Mika: I want to know. What will it take for me to win your cold heart..

Jun: That.. Is something that even I do not know..

Mika: You're shrouded in so much mystery that it is quite infuriating to look into..

Jun: Is that so?

Mika: I don't know where you live, what is your favourite food or drink, what time you normally sleep at night, your favourite book or TV show, your hobbies, your favourite animal or colour and your favourite type of girl as well..

Jun: -As he heard what Mika had said, he looked into Mika's eyes and saw how emotional she was as he felt the tension and sadness from the way she spoke to him, he'd hold her hand with his right hand and used his left hand and rubbed her cheek softly as he would then speak up to her- Mika. There are things that are better of being kept as a secret.

Mika: Then does Maho-san know?

Jun:...-There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. As Mika was looking up at him with a serious look on her face, her eyes widened as she then got surprised at the sight of tears flowing down Jun's cheeks as his tears were dropping down onto Mika's face as he was tearing up slightly- Y-Yes...She knows..Everything..

-In the tank, Aki and Mikko kept quiet and listened as they felt heart broken after seeing Jun cry. Mika would quickly get up from lying down on his lap and hugged Jun tightly in her arms as she rubbed his back and head to calm him down-

Mika: I'm sorry for asking such a rude question..

-Minutes later, Jun would then take his leave as the three girls waved goodbye to him and watched him leave, Aki and Mikko felt bad for Jun as they knew what he had gone through with Black Forest Peak in the past and Mika knows everything between Maho and Jun as she was concerned for him-

"Just from hearing her name, it simply hurts my very chest as I would recall back to our memories together. We'd both laugh and chat together and train together with our tanks, we'd even discuss on strategies together on beating other schools, if we had come to face any problems, we'd both come to each other for help. I knew Maho, I may not understand her the same way her sister does but I understood Maho the way I had loved her before, just having to recall back to the past where Maho would know every personal thing about me would simply hurt my chest as it pains me to remember the happiness I felt in the past but can't experience that same happiness anymore. " -Mika thought and recalled back to what Jun had told her about Maho in the past as Mika would then held onto her right arm with her left hand as she was shaking, worried about Jun's life and mental state. After Jun had left, the sound of a person passing by was then heard as Mika, Mikko and Aki turned their attention to the sound and saw Erika, who happened to be walking by-

Erika: Oh? Why it isn't the Overall Commander and her crew from

Jatkosota Girls High School.

Mika: Erika-san?

Erika: Why are you here?

Mika: We came to watch the girls from Oorai. You?

Erika: I came to pass Miho a few things from the Commander.

Mika: Is that so? So you're just a mailman for today, huh?

Erika: What did you just say?

Aki: M-Mika-san!

Erika: Hmph, you can say whatever you want but no matter what, I'll tell you this, the boys from Kaizan Private High School will lose and will lose badly.

Mika: Huh? -She glared at Erika from a distance as Erika would glare back at Mika- Take that back.

Erika: That good for nothing all-boys school will lose to Miho's strategic attacks. If the university had no chance against her before, what makes you think that Reigen Jun and his team will win? -She said as she was provoking Mika-

Mika: I may respect Miho-san and her skills as a tank commander along with her creative ideas and tactical orders but no mater what, I will not forgive anyone who disrespects Jun-kun.

Erika: Disrespect or not, I'm telling you that the boys will lose for sure. No matter what Kaizan throws at Oorai, they will never beat the girls!

Mika: -She clenched her fists and turned away from Erika as she was heading back to her tank- I'll prove to you that Jun-kun will win. No matter the cost. Let's go. -She said with an angry tone as Mikko and Aki followed her back to the tank-

Erika: Hmph. How ridiculous of them. To support the boys would mean that you're betraying your friends. Former Commander, Miho will be able to overcome Reigen Jun's demonic strategic fights, no matter what it is.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jun actually sees Mika the same way he sees Maho? Which is one of the few reasons why he cannot accept Mka as it would only hurt him more to be with someone who resembles the person he once cared for the most in the past.


	6. Chapter 6:- Phoenix

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 6:- Phoenix

-The sound of mechanical construction and people chattering could be heard as Mika, Aki and Mikko went over to Kaizan's High School armoury to visit Jun and his teammates, as they walked through the door, their eyes widened at the sight of the large number of tanks, they then heard the song "The Phoenix" being played by Takashi's tank and saw the guys were creating and painting logos-

"Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

[4x:]

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint"

Jun: Leopard 1, Phoenix team.

Takashi: Bat.-Châtillon 25 t! Raptor team!

Kuga: 121. Saber team.

Jun: What are the other teams?

Takashi: Merkava as the Bear team, IS-7 as the Rhino team, Object 140 as Mantis team, AMX 50 B as Cobra team, AA Gepard as Hound team, AS-90 as Hawk team.

Jun: Good. -He then turned his attention to the door and saw the girls as he would then approach them- What brings you three here?

Mika: We came to let you guys know that the higher ups have changed the ruling for the next match.

Jun: What is it?

Mika: A Storm war match.

-The sound of the music stopping and the sound of Takashi dropping his spray paint could be heard as all of the guys looked at Mika-

Takashi: A-A Storm war match?

Mika: Yes. A total of 25 tanks with a combination of totalled team schools are to form an alliance together.

Jun: Considering Oorai, I know for a fact that Pravda, St. Gloriana and Chi-Ha-Tan will help them. Along with Black Forest Peak..

Mika: What are you going to do?

Takashi: Should we ask Anzio for help?

Jun: Contact Anchovy and let her know. -He said as he turned to Takashi. The white haired male saluted and ran out of the armoury to contact Anchovy as Jun would turn his attention back to Mika- What about you?

Mika: Do you even need to ask~? -She said with a sly smile on her face as she placed a finger on Jun's chest and looked at him as she winked at him-

Kuga: Just Mika-san's team then, huh? Will we have the overall numbers? We can always ask the other students to help us since 90% of the students here have been trained to use tanks after all.

-Jun would turn back and look around to see the tanks and the other guys as he would then look back at Mika-

Mika: Jun-kun?

Jun: Where will the match be held?

Mika: Outside of Kanagawa, the same place that Oorai and Black Forest Peak had their fight at.

Kuga: That area has a lot of open space and large hill tops for us to use and there's a small town there that Anzio can take over with their small tanks.

Jun: Hmm.. I have a plan. The match will be an elimination match, no?

Mika: Yes, it'll be an elimination match.

Jun: Then I'll make sure we'll win, no matter what. We'll pull down Black Forest Peak from being top and be the world's biggest and bestest Tank school. -All of the guys cheered in the background as the three girls smiled as they saw the guys-

Mika: What's your plan?

Jun: I'll explain on the day of the match but I'll make this loud and clear. The one who will be taking out the Nishizumi sisters will be me.

Mika: You're really selfish, you know that right?

Jun: You want fight against the sisters?

Mika: I don't but I'm just saying~

-Back in the communications room as Takashi was talking to Anchovy and the others on the phone-

Takashi: Like I said! We're gonna need your help in the Storm War match!

Anchovy: Yeah but why?! You guys have the numbers! Why would you need us for help?

Takashi: Jun-san asked for your help!

Anchovy: J-Jun is asking?

-In the background, Pepperoni was shouting- "Nee-san! If Jun is asking for help then we gotta help!"

Anchovy: S-Shut up! Let me think!

Pepperoni: You don't need to think Nee-san, the answer is obvious! HELP HIM!

Anchovy: You're a real pain the ass!

Pepperoni: Thank you very much!

Anchovy: Ugh, fine. We'll help and we'll send all of our tanks to assist you. -Jun would then pick the phone that Takashi held as Jun, Mika and Kuga entered the room as Jun would speak to Anchovy-

Jun: Anchovy. Use all of your light tanks, do not take in the Carro Armato Pesante 26/40.

Anchovy: What?! Why?! That tank is the soul and shield of Anzio!

Jun: More reason why we do not need it! Anchovy, I will lend you a special tank for just you and you only.

Anchovy: A-A special tank? What tank is it?

Jun: All of your questions regarding the tank will be answered in due time.

Anchovy: A-All right then what tanks do you want us to bring?

Jun: All of your Semovente da 75/18 M41 and Carro Veloce L3/33.

Achovy: All of your light tanks?! Against schools like Pravda, Black Forest Peak and St. Gloriana?! Are you kidding?! W-Wait! Is Saunders joining?

Jun:.. -He'd then turn back and look at Mika- Will Saunders be joining?

Mika: With Oorai, yes.

Jun: Yes, they're joining.

Anchovy: Ah hell! What are we supposed to do with the Firefly?!

Jun: The IS-7 will handle that tank. I just need you to follow orders when we start the match.

Anchovy: A-All right then..

Jun: Good, I'll see you on Saturday. -He said as he put the phone down and looked back at the others with a soft sigh. Mika would walk up to Jun and held his hand as she felt that his palms was cold and was sweating as well as he was shaking from being nervous-

Mika: Jun-kun. -She calmly said his name as she calmed him down while holding his hand-

Jun: What is it?

Mika: Everything will be fine. Trust me.

Jun: Hopefully.. -The thought of Maho fighting against him again frightened Jun slightly as the image of her sitting on her tank could be seen as Maho took off her school hat and rubbed her neck slightly as the sight of her glaring at Jun could be seen-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Storm War match only occurs once after a few years. The Storm War match brings one school to fight another school by making an alliance with other schools, formulating similarities to the actual World War II as the British and Americans had joined forces together while the Japanese and the Germans had also joined forces with each other. The Storm War match has a similar based team-up.


	7. Chapter 7:- Persistence

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 7:- Persistence

-In a dark apartment room, the sound of an alarm clock ringing from the phone could be heard as the sight of a person's hand reaching out to the phone on the table from under the blanket was seen, as the hand reached out to the phone and turned off the alarm, it was then the person under the blanket sat up and yawned as that person was Mika who was wearing an oversized sweater to sleep. The young girl yawned loudly and rubbed her head as her eyes were still closed as she was still half asleep. She'd blink a few times to look at the room and to clear her vision, she was slightly confused due to the unfamiliar sight of the room, she'd slowly get up and head out of the room, she saw the living room which was clean but was also unfamiliar to her, although she couldn't care less as she would then head to the bathroom next to the bedroom and saw a toothbrush with her name written on it. She'd grab it and was about to put tooth paste on the brush but heard the sound of someone closing the door outside of the bathroom, she'd step out and saw Jun in his casual wear, a regular shirt with a black vest and dark coloured jeans-

Mika: Päivä..

Jun: Good afternoon.

Mika: Where were you?

Jun: Grocery shopping.

Mika: On a Friday?

Jun: Yeah, tomorrow will be the match after all and I won't have time to get food tomorrow so I might as well get them today while I have the day off.

Mika: I see.

Jun: Are you sure it's all right for you to be here?

Mika: What do you mean?

Jun: You skipped school and you're not on your academy ship too, this is practically illegal.

Mika: It's fine~

Jun: It's not fine, Mika. What if you get caught by the authorities here? You might get arrested and suspended or even expelled from your school!

Mika: -She'd put the toothbrush down on the sink of the bathroom as she would walk up to Jun and step up to him on the tip of her toes and wrap her arms around Jun's neck as she blushed and smiled happily as she chuckled softly- It makes me really happy that you're concerned for me~

Jun: T-This isn't time for you to be fooling around, Mika!

Mika: Let me have my fun at least, Jun-kun.

Jun: Fine..

Mika: You slept on the couch, didn't you?

Jun: Yes, I did.

Mika: Why?

Jun: Because it would be bad if I slept with you on the same bed.

Mika: But I was the one who asked you to sleep with me on the same bed.

Jun: Why must I sleep with you on the same bed? We are clearly underage..

Mika: You already wouldn't accept my love, and not even with a kiss so I'll sleep with you instead~

Jun: That doesn't make any sense.

Mika: Only to you~

Jun: I really don't understand you..

Mika: That's because I'm different than the others.

Jun: Then tell me.

Mika: Hmm?

Jun: If I were to accept you and you became my girlfriend, what would you do?

Mika: A lot of things that would benefit the both of us.

Jun: Such as?

Mika: I would do it to you right now but you wouldn't let me.

Jun: Is that so? Then if I was your boyfriend, what would you think I'll do to you?

Mika: I actually don't know, why don't you tell me~?

Jun: All right then. -He said as he would hold her by her waists and lightly lift her up and as she was lifted up, Mika would blush madly as she was surprised by what he was doing, Jun would then pin her to the wall with one hand with his face up close to hers as Mika started to sweat from being nervous as she blushed madly. Jun would then blew into Mika's ear softly, causing her to moan quietly and erotically. From that soft little moan that Mika made, Jun blushed and was surprised by it as he would then slowly move away from pinning her on the wall- I-I'm sorry..

Mika: N-No...I-I'm sorry for starting this situation..

-There was an awkward silence between the two as they both looked away from each other for a few minutes until Mika pulled onto Jun's shirt lightly as the young male would turn his attention to her. Jun's eyes widened as he gasped softly at the sight of a young innocent girl blushing out of embarrassment as he had found Mika to be adorable at sight, but his chest ached as he recalled the same look that Maho made in the past-

Jun: I-I'm sorry Mika..

Mika: Huh? W-What do you mean?

Jun: I just...I just can't accept you..I mean..I do like you but I just don't want to be hurt anymore..

Mika: -She'd smile softly and hug him tightly as she would then rub his back softly and rub her face on his shirt- It's okay, even if you reject me now, I'll still chase after you like a cat chasing a mouse.

Jun: You and your words..

Mika: Aren't they great?

Jun: Somewhat interesting but a little annoying as well.

Mika: Eh?!

-Jun would then laugh softly with a smile on his face, which caught Mika off guard to see Jun smile and laugh for the very first time, from the sight of his happy face, she'd blush and smile happily as she skipped multiple heartbeats at the sight of his innocent laugh and smile. Mika would then stand on the tip of her toes to get up close to his face as she would then lightly press her lips onto Jun's cheek softly. After the kiss, Jun would put a hand on his cheek as he blushed and looked at Mika as she would simply wink at him and head to the bathroom to brush her teeth-

Mika: Just so you know, that was my first~

Jun: Jeez..That girl..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Reigen Jun is actually based on an old character from an older series called "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" or "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" in English known as "Yuki Nagato", an emotionless character with a dark and mysterious past that will slowly show emotion later on in the story, thus giving the character more time to develop feelings and such in the story.


	8. Chapter 8:- The one Man

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 8:- The one Man

-From the sound of engine roars coming from the academy ship of Kaizan's ship was heard as a total of 10 tanks from Kaizan's school came down from the bridge of the carrier as well as the light mobile tanks from Anzio and a BT-42 from Jatkosota Girls High School. The girls from Oorai saw the tanks coming down and were a little worried once they saw the BT-42-

Saori: A BT-42.. Could that be..?

Yukari: Yes, Mika-san from Jatkosota Girls High School..

-The girls would then turn their attention to Miho, who was trying to stay calm as she did not look at the tanks from the other school. Later then the schools would get ready and maintained their tanks. Miho, Maho, Darjeeling, Kay along with Katyusha and Nonna were having a meeting together as they were discussing on beating Kaizan Private High School and were looking for ways to beat them without risking too much-

Kay: So you're telling me that the plan is to overwhelm them with the larger tanks?

Miho: That's the simplest that I can think of for now, by using Onee-chan's Tiger IIs and Katyusha-san's IS-2 and KV-2, we may have the overall advantage with sheer power up close.

Katyusha: You are aware that they have an AS-90, right?

Miho: Yes, I know, I believe that they will put the artillery at the far end from their starting point, so we'll have Rosehip-san's Crusaders to take it down so that we'll have the overall advantage of field control.

Rosehip: What if the artillery is protected, desu wa?

Miho: Don't worry, even if it's being guarded, the chances of the number of tanks protecting the artillery would only be one tank, so you can use the number advantage against them.

Rosehip: Desu wa!

Miho: If Chi-Ha-Tan did not have plans then we could have used their help..

Katyusha: What good will their tanks be if they can't even hit anything?

Miho: They slowly adapt and they learn quickly, they're also formidable with their numbers.

Darjeeling: Indeed, Chi-Ha-Tan cannot be looked down on their numbers like Saunders.

Kay: Now you're making me blush~

Maho: But what about a backup plan?

Erika: Yes! A second plan if we cannot take control of their tanks!

Miho: We'll use the hill to mount up a defence and attack from above, if we have to run, we'll just head down from the rear of the hill and head into the abandoned city and ambush them from the corners and such.

Maho: I see that you're using the same method that we did against the Selection University.

Miho: For now, we'll all have to go with the plan that we used before to avoid confusion, if both plans fail, I'll think of something to counter them.

-Within the passing hours as it was time for the schools to engage, Jun, Mika and Anchovy stood in a line in front of Miho, Maho, Kay, Darjeeling and Katyusha, as the judges stood in between the two groups-

Judge: Both teams would like to say anything amongst each other before the battle?

Mika: Miho-san.

Miho: Y-Yes?

Mika: Good luck~

Anchovy: You're gonna need it too!

Miho: I-I see.. Thank you.

-The overall commanders from each school would head back to their tanks as they waited for the time to head out as they were on standby. As Jun's side was on standby, Jun was talking to Mika and her team-

Mika: Is there a plan?

Jun: If I gave you an order, would you listen?

Mika: Nope~

Jun: Then no, but I do have a special task for you.

Mika: Oh? And what makes you think that I'll listen?

Jun: Because you're smarter than anyone else here.

Mika: You have your ways with your words~ So what is it?

Jun: Something very simple, eliminate the Shermans and you may do whatever you want after that.

Mika: Sounds simple enough~ -She said as she winked at him and turned her back and headed back to her tank with Mikko and Aki as Mika would put on her school sweater as she looked eager to fight. Within a passing minute, the judge would fire the flare gun up in the sky, alerting everyone to begin their match. Moments later, Miho and her teammates were in an open field as they were heading towards the large hill-

Miho: Hippo team, Duck team, any sign of them from your sides?

Isobe: Nothing at all!

Erwin: All clear.

Erika: This is odd, they're not showing up.

Katyusha: They'd normally make their move once the match started but it's been 10 minutes and they haven't attacked us.

Miho: Rosehip-san, how is your situation?

Rosehip: We reached their starting point desu wa! But their AS-90 is nowhere to be found!

Miho: What?!

Yukari: They must've moved their artillery!

Saori: What now, Miho?

Miho: We'll proceed with the usual plan, perhaps they're hiding the AS-90 at a different location. Rosehip-san, keep searching for a total of 3 minutes and if you find nothing, rendezvous with the rest of us at the hill.

Rosehip: Yes Ma'am~

-As the girls were about to reach to the hilltop, The sound of a sharp metallic scream was heard as a shell would explode right next to the KV-2-

Katyusha: W-What was that?! Nonna!

Nonna: Enemies spotted in the forests.

Miho: Forests?! -She turned her attention to the left to see the vast forest and saw a large number of tanks firing their guns at Miho from a distance- Quickly! Get up to the hill! -Slowly, the tanks would get up to the hill and setup a defence there from above and once they did, they started firing their guns from above as Jun's members would fall back and retreat deeper into the forest as the attacks stopped coming in-

Erika: They came out of nowhere! Commander! We must eliminate them now that we know their location!

Maho: No, they'll want us to go after them in the forest. It'll be a trap if we send one tank in.

Miho: We'll have to hold this position until the time is right.

Darjeeling: Knowing Jun-kun, I can only assume that he will do something ridiculous.

-Miho's eyes then widened at the sight of Anzio tanks and medium tanks rushing out of the forest and were rushing straight to the hilltop, she then saw the tanks were splitting up in numbers as the larger tanks like the IS-7 and the Merkava were firing their guns from the forest. Miho's eyes widened at the sight of green camouflage Bat.-Châtillon 25 t along with 121 and a Leopard 1 tank rushing up onto the hill top and were rushing towards the girls as they were dodging cannon fire from the girls, Miho looked ahead to see the commander of the tanks and saw a male with dark black hair and bright blue eyes with a scar down his right cheek staring at Miho from a distance as he had half of his body out of the Leopard 1's hatch as he was glaring at the girls while rushing up with the tanks.-

Jun: You're mine.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

Did you know that Jun's favourite game is Chess? And all sorts of strategy based games.


	9. Chapter 9:- Glorious & Victorious

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 9:- Glorious & Victorious

-Miho's eyes then widened at the sight of Anzio tanks and medium tanks rushing out of the forest and were rushing straight to the hilltop, she then saw the tanks were splitting up in numbers as the larger tanks like the IS-7 and the Merkava were firing their guns from the forest. Miho's eyes widened at the sight of green camouflage Bat.-Châtillon 25 t along with 121 and a Leopard 1 tank rushing up onto the hill top and were rushing towards the girls as they were dodging cannon fire from the girls, Miho looked ahead to see the commander of the tanks and saw a male with dark black hair and bright blue eyes with a scar down his right cheek staring at Miho from a distance as he had half of his body out of the Leopard 1's hatch as he was glaring at the girls while rushing up with the tanks. As Miho's group were firing their guns at the three tanks that were rushing towards them, they missed most of their shots as Jun's group calculated their timing and dodged most of the fire. The 121 rose from the right flank of the hill and began destroying one tank at a time, knocking many of the Shermans and the Matildas out. Takashi's Bat.-Châtillon 25 t jumped up from accelerating up the hill and landed right on top of the Tiger P's back-

Hoshino: What the-?! He's on our back!

Satoko: Shake him off!

Tsuchiya: He's too heavy for me to shake off!

Takashi: Now that's just rude! I'll have you know that I'm quite light! -His Bat.-Châtillon would aim its gun at Oorai's Tank Destroyers and before the StuG and Hetzer could escape, they were shot down by the Bat.-Châtillon-

Miho: Everyone! Retreat to the city buildings!

Maho: Miho!

Miho: I'll be fine! Just go and lead them Onee-chan!

-Maho nodded from the command and headed down to the city with many of the other tanks and as they were accelerating downwards, Maho looked to both of her sides as her eyes widened at the sight of both Anzio and Kaizan tanks rushing towards her from the sides-

Maho: All units, head into the city and use the buildings as cover! We'll attack them from the inside!

Katyusha: What about Miho?!

Maho: We'll meet her afterwards! Right now, our priority is taking out those other tanks!

Katyusha: Tch! I don't like this!

-From the top of the hill, Miho's Panzer IV rushed down from above and headed straight to the city as her tank was dodging attacks. Jun, Takashi and Kuga watched her as all of the other tanks below waited outside the city before attacking-

Jun: Operation: Fatal Display.

Kuga: All units, Blitzkrieg.

Jun: Anchovy, you're up.

Anchovy: Hehe~ About time!

-Back in the city as Miho managed to meet up with the others-

Maho: Are you all right?

Miho: I-I'm fine, we already lose 5 tanks in that one assault..

Maho: We won't let their sacrifice be in vain, we must know what their next plan is.

Darjeeling: I have found out what their next plan is.

Kay: Really now? What is it?

Darjeeling: A "Blitzkrieg".

Yukari: Wait...A Blitzkrieg?! N-No way! How can they-ah! -Bullets and shells were then fired from a distant as all of the Semovente da 75/18 M41 and Carro Veloce L3/33 were rushing in straight into Miho's group and were heading into alleyways to dodge the incoming attacks-

Katyusha: That's it! We'll take out the Commander! Nonna!

Nonna: Yes. Leave it to me.

Maho: We will provide cover fire. Erika.

Erika: Y-Yes, Commander! Panthers! Tigers! Surround the area and protect the IS-2!

-The sound of a powerful cannon shot was then heard as the large gold shell would hit Erika's King Tiger and have it release its white flag-

Erika: Wha-?! What just happened?! -Erika looked to the location of where the shell was fired as her eyes then widened as she panicked and sweated and pointed at the sight of the tank- C-Commander...

Maho: I-it can't be..

Miho: A-An..

Darjeeling: The rarest of all Experimental Tanks..

Yukari: The one with the longest manufactured line in Europe..

Kay: The name and the number itself screams horror..

Miho: The IS-4..

-The IS-4 along with the IS-7 and the Merkava would line up and slowly head towards Miho's group as they fired their guns and took out one tank at a time-

Anchovy: NYAHAHAHA! You can't take out the IS-4! This is Jun's most powerful and favourite tank after all! Hehe!

Driver: It's actually, his third favourite. His favourite is the Leopard I.

Anchovy: I-I know! I'm just saying lines that sounded cool!

Loader: Although, this tank does have a weakness! Despite being a prototype. -The loader said as he loaded in a shell-

Anchovy: A weakness? What is it?

Gunner: The head of the tank is extremely weak, a few shots could take this baby out in a second.

Anchovy: What?! -The tank would shake from an explosion as the IS-4 released its white flag- What just happened?! -She looked up ahead and saw Miho and Maho had fired their cannons at both sides of the front of the IS-4- Damn it..

Gunner: So much for a powerful tank.

Loader: We can't brag as much as Black Forest Peak, since they have the Maus and Jagdtiger along with the Ferdinand.

Anchovy: Can't you guys shut up?

Loader: Hehe~ My bad~

Gunner: Let us talk! We don't get to talk much before!

Anchovy: Ugh..

-As the battle raged on in the city, many Anzio tanks were taken out as the Merkava and IS-7 would take front and attack the other powerful tanks, the two mighty tanks went ahead and faced the IS-2, Churchill and Firefly, as the tanks fought, all five tanks were taken out in an instant. Oorai's tanks fought against Takashi's Bat.-Châtillon 25 t until Miho's PzIV got behind the Bat.-Châtillon 25 t and fired at its engine, causing the French tank's rear to explode in flames, thus causing it to release its white flag. Katyusha would charge head on against the 121 and attack it, from rushing, she managed to shoot at the 121's head, causing it to slowly die out until Kuga fired a shot at Katyusha's T-34-85, causing her tank to release her white flag as Kuga's 121 also released its white flag. As the fight waged on, only, Maho, Miho and Jun were left as the three were on a city bridge-

Maho: Jun..

Jun: This time, I'll beat you.

Miho: Why do you want to beat, Onee-chan?

Jun: It's a personal matter.

Miho: If it's between Onee-chan and you, then I'm included too! I'm her sister after all!

Jun: I see. Then so be it. -The sound of an engine roar was then heard from behind as Miho and Maho looked back and saw a BT-42 rushing towards them-

Miho: M-Mika-san?!

-Mika's BT-42 would rush up to the two sisters and fired a shell at Miho's Panzer IV and managed to take a shot on the armour as the PzIV would then fire back at the BT-42's tracks, causing it toe fly and land and crash past Jun as it released its white flag-

Jun: Mika!

-Mika, Mikko and Aki got up of the BT-42 with dust and dirt on their faces as they looked at Jun and waved at him with a smile on their faces, Jun sighed in relief as he would then turn back to the sisters and glare at them. The Leopard would then charge after the two as the sisters did the same and headed after Jun. Miho fired a shot at Jun as he would then dodge the attack and drift around Maho and fired the tank engine, causing Maho's Tiger to release the white flag in that one second, although Jun left himself open as the smoke covered him, as the smoke cleared up, he looked ahead as his eyes widened at the sight of Miho's Panzer IV's guns pointed at the neck of his Leopard as she would then fire and created an explosion on Jun's Leopard. As the smoke cleared up once more, The Leopard I's white flag was up and Miho's tank was the only survivor in her entire team-

Announcer: Kaizan Private High School, Jatkosota Girls High School & Anzio Girls High School has been defeated! Victory goes to Oorai and their team!

-The crowd cheered loudly and cheerful from Oorai's victory, Miho and Maho would look at each other with a surprised look on their face as the two would then smile and chuckle softly as they both turned their attention to Jun and saw that he was looking away-

Miho: U-Um..R-Reigen-kun?

Jun: Hmm?

Miho: I-I'm sorry for..

Jun: Ah, don't worry about it. You girls and your school worked really hard after all, so you deserved to win.

Miho: Eh? Y-You're not mad?

Jun: Why would I be angry?

Miho: I-I always thought you would get angry..

Jun: Of course not, I wouldn't get angry at you. Most importantly, I'd be getting angry at your "responsible" older sister. -He said as he turned his attention to Maho as she would look away from him-

Miho: Eh? Onee-chan?

Jun: She gave me this scar after all and she broke up with me because she wanted to concentrate on the fight, so she kinda pissed me off on that day, so I wanted to get her back by knocking her tank out.

Miho: A-And you just did!

Jun: Yes, I am now satisfied.

Maho: What are you going to do now?

Jun: I don't know.

Miho: Why don't you two start dating again?

-Maho would blush madly as her eyes widened but she said nothing-

Jun: -He'd blush slightly as he chuckled and laughed softly from what Miho had said- Haha! You're a funny one. Well, what you are saying is true, I'd like to date her again but if she's ready to proceed.

Maho:...Y-You can't shut up now can't you?

Jun: I learned how to be talkative from Erika after all.

Maho: Stop blaming others, you idiot.

Jun: Fine~

"He seems more relaxed and happy now. There's no more tension between him and Onee-chan, for some reason, there's a relaxing vibe between these two whenever they talk to each other but for some odd reason, I feel really comfortable talking to Reigen-kun. E-Eh? W-What am I saying? W-What is this feeling in my chest? It kinda hurts.." -Miho said as she forced a smile and listened to the two talk as she thought to herself about Jun and Maho-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jun's experience in fighting with tanks is just as good as Maho and Alice's combined? He's a professional tank commander that can even teach other people to learn on how to use tanks, he even has a license to be an instructor.


	10. Chapter 10:- The Little One

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 10:- The Little One

-In a small neighbourhood in the main city of Japan, Jun was walking down the street with his normal casual clothes. As he was walking down a straight path, he saw a woman in a dress with long light brown hair tied with a black ribbon and a pair of hazel eyes as it was Shimada Chiyo, Alice's mother who was waiting outside a large mansion-like house-

Chiyo: Good morning, Jun-kun~

Jun: Ah, Good morning, Shimada-san.

Chiyo: You can always call me "Chiyo", you know~?

Jun: If I did, people would think otherwise.

Chiyo: Isn't that the point?

Jun: No it isn't..

Chiyo: Take on a little bit of jokes~ She's waiting inside as usual, I'll be back before 7 as usual too.

Jun: Right, of course.

Chiyo: Oh and please don't tell anyone in the Nishizumi school about this.

Jun: I won't. I promise.

Chiyo: That's a good Jun-kun~ -The woman said as she smiled and patted his head as she walked passed him and went to work. As Jun waved back to Chiyo, he'd sigh softly and turned to the house and walked in. As Jun walked in, the sight of a pale-skinned girl with light brown eyes and blonde, shoulder-length twin ponytails tied with black ribbons was seen as the little girl would run up to Jun and tackle him lightly with a giant "Boko" plush-

Jun: Ah, morning, Alice. -He said as he looked down to see the little girl and patted her head as she would look up at him with a smile on her face- Have you taken your breakfast? -He asked as Alice would shake her head to say that she did not have her breakfast- All right, is there any specific thing that you'd like to have?

Alice: Omelette!

Jun: With toast?

Alice: Yes.

Jun: As you wish, Princess. -Jun said as he would rub the little girl's head softly and went to the kitchen as Alice followed him while holding onto the giant bear plush and as she went into the kitchen with him, she closely and intently watch Jun cook the food. Minutes later after he was done, he set the plate of omelette down in front of her as Alice "wowed" at the sight of the omelette as the cheese was melting and was oozing out from the sides and saw the toast of bread with butter and sugar on it, next to the omelette. Alice would set her Boko down on the next chair and clapped her hands together once as she prayed for a moment and started eating with a big smile on her face as Jun happily watched her. Alice would then stop eating as she looked at Jun- What is it? Is there something wrong with the omelette?

Alice: No. H-Here.. Have some. -She said as she cut a small piece of the omelette and offered to Jun as she had one hand under the spoon-

Jun: I-I'm good, you go ahead.

Alice: Mm! -She pouted slightly as she persistently continued to feed him. Jun would then blush out of embarrassment as he closed his eyes and went forward and opened his mouth as Alice fed him the omelette as she smiled happily and chuckled. Alice would then turn the spoon the other direction and gave the handle to Jun-

Jun: Hmm? What?

Alice: Feed me.

Jun: E-Eh? F-Feed you?

-Alice nodded as she blushed and smiled excitedly. Jun held the spoon and blushed as he got nervous, he'd then look around him to make sure the coast was clear, he'd sigh in relief as he would then cut a piece of the omelette and slowly fed Alice. As the young girl ate from being fed by Jun, she'd smile happily and excitedly as she asked for me and Jun continued to feed her until she finished her omelette and her toast. Jun would wipe Alice's mouth with a tissue and cleaned her up, after he did, he'd pass her a cup of warm milk to her as she would thank him and drank the milk, as Jun was washing and cleaning the dishes, he then looked down to his right as he felt Alice pulling onto his shirt slightly as she gave him back the mug, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of milk above Alice's lips, making it seem like she has a moustache, Jun would smile and laugh as he grabbed the mug and place it in the sink-

Alice: W-What's so funny? W-Why are you laughing?

Jun: I-I'm sorry, but you have milk above your lips.

Alice: -She'd tried to look at her lips but was unable to do so, as she was about to wipe the milk off with her sleeves, Jun would hold her hand and squat down to her with a smile on his face and wipe her mouth once more as Alice blushed from having him clean her up- T-Thank you.

Jun: With pleasure. I do owe your mom a lot after all. -As Jun stood up, he'd turn back to the sink and look out of the window, he'd then stop what he was doing as he was in shock. Alice began to worry as she pulled onto his shirt slightly as she wondered what was wrong-

Alice: Jun? What's wrong?

Jun: N-Nishizumi..

Alice: Nishizumi?

Jun: -Outside was Miho looking at Jun as she was looking at him with a shocking look on her face, Miho was about to speak out to him until Jun pulled the window up and opened it as he quickly spoke out to her- It's not what you think!

Miho: E-Eh? G-Good morning..

Jun: O-Oh right..Sorry, good morning..

-Moments later, Miho was inside the house with the two as she was sitting in front of Jun in the living room and Alice was sitting next to Jun-

Miho: Ah, that explains everything then~ You're baby sitting, how nice!

"I'm so sorry for lying, please forgive me, Nishizumi-san." - Reigen Jun.

Alice: Miho, you can't have him.

Miho: Eh?! I-I can't have him?! -She blushed as she was surprised by what Alice said-

Jun: Ah don't mind Alice, we've known each other for quite sometime now.

Miho: How long?

Jun: When Maho and I first started dating.

Miho: Eh?! For nearly 2-3 years?

Jun: Yeah.

Miho: Wow, that's a long time. So you're always watching Alice-chan every Sunday?

Jun: Every Sunday and sometimes Friday night.

Miho: Why Friday night?

Jun: Many things must not be spoken, even when asked.

Miho: Huh?

Jun: Moving on, why are you here?

Miho: I came to visit her, I also wanted to pass her some of my Boko plushies since I have a lot~

Jun: Boko, huh? All right then.

Alice: Jun, Jun!

Jun: Yes?

Alice: I'm bored.

Jun: Y-You don't say?

Miho: I should be taking my leave soon as well.

Jun: Oh? Already?

Miho: Yeah, I promised Kay-san that I'd meet her up since she'd introduce me to some supplies for our tanks.

Jun: Ah all right then, have fun.

Miho: Thanks! You too~

Jun: W-What does that mean?

-When he asked, Miho had already left the house as both Alice and Jun waved goodbye to her Miho. Alice would then hold onto Jun's hand as she would then pull him back into the house. Within the passing hours as it was evening, Jun was reading a book as Alice had fallen asleep on his lap, the sound of the door opening was then heard as Jun would turn his attention to his back to see Chiyo walking in from being slightly exhausted from work-

Jun: Ah, welcome back home.

Chiyo: Thank you, Jun-kun~ How was she today?

Jun: Somewhat restless but I managed to put her down to sleep for now.

Chiyo: How did you do it?

Jun: L-Let's just say that I have my ways..

Chiyo: Alright then, thank you, Jun-kun~ Are you going to sleep over for the night?

Jun: Uh no, I don't have any spare clothes..

Chiyo: You can use my husband's clothes~

Jun: I think that'll piss him off.

Chiyo: Don't worry~ I'll explain the situation to him~

Jun: T-Thank you but no thank you, I have school tomorrow so I'll head back for now.

Chiyo: Aww~ All right then, do take care of yourself, okay?

Jun: I will ma'am, and you too.

-Jun smiled to Chiyo as he left the mansion and went back home. Chiyo would then turn her attention to Alice and saw that Alice was awake-

Chiyo: Oh my, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?

Alice: H-He left?

Chiyo: Just now, why?

Alice: Without saying goodbye to me..

Chiyo: He didn't want to wake you up~

Alice: Hmph. -She'd pout as she hugged her Boko and looked away-

Chiyo: You two still have a long way to go after all. Since you two are engaged.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jun has the patience to handle a lot of situations? He could take care of multiple children if they were to cause a lot of problems and not get angry at them or yell at them. If his crew members or teammates were to do something wrong, he'd speak out to them calmly and maturely instead of yelling. He is also willing to wait for hours for food that actually takes 15 minutes to make. Reigen Jun's patience is un-comparable to most other people.


	11. Chapter 11:- With the most attention

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 11:- With the most attention

-In the early morning in Kumamoto City, Kunamoto Prefecture. Jun yawned as softly as he covered his mouth and was sitting down on a bench as he was in front of the docks with the boats. As Jun had yawned, someone would pull onto his sleeve lightly as Jun turned his attention to the side and looked at Alice-

Alice: You didn't get enough sleep last night?

Jun: I had to file a lot of paper work last night.

Alice: By yourself?

Jun: No, I had a few others to help me out.

Alice: Who?

-The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs from the boat could be heard as the two would turn their attention to the person who was walking down and saw Mika, who was in her casual wear and was looking at the time on her wristwatch and was holding a cup of starbucks coffee in her right hand-

Mika: Terve! (Translations: Hi!)

Jun: Her. Along with Takashi and Kuga.

Alice: E-Eh? S-She helped you? In your apartment?

Jun: Yeah?

-Alice would then pout at Jun as she looked up at him-

Jun: I'm sorry, did I upset you?

Alice: Hmph!

Mika: -She'd chuckle softly and walk up to the two and sat next to Jun at the other side- Seems like she's jealous that she couldn't come over to help~

Jun: Although all of the work was Student Council work..

Alice: I-I could at least help too!

Jun: You're a university student, you need to focus on your own studies.

Alice: Buu..

Mika: By the way, what's taking her so long?

Jun: She said she has to help out with her mother for a moment and she'll get her as fast as she can.

Alice: Are we late already?

Jun: No, we still have 10 minutes before we leave.

Mika: Too bad, Darjeeling-san, Anchovy-san, Kay-san along with Katyusha and Nonna couldn't make it.

Jun: Darjeeling had to go training with her teammates, since they have a match in a few days. Anchovy can't afford to ride the boat, Kay had visited already and the two Russians didn't want to come because you were here.

Mika: Oh my~

Jun: I know that you "borrowed" their KV-1 in the past, which pissed them off until today.

Mika: They didn't ask for it back anyway~

Jun: -He'd sigh and face palm- You're always like this..

Mika: Is that a bad thing?

Jun: Yes.

Mika: Do you hate me because of that personality of mine?

Jun: N-No. Of course not, don't be ridiculous.

Mika: Then tell me~ -She said as she leaned forward to him from the side of the bench as she had one hand on his thigh, the other on his shoulder and was moving her face closer to his as the sight of her cheeks getting red could be seen-

Jun: T-Tell you what? -He was getting a little nervous as he pulled back slowly-

Mika: Tell me that you like me~

Jun: I..

Alice: Jun is honest but he won't say that he'll like you. -She said as she gave a cold stare at Mika as the teenage girl would sigh softly and smiled as she pulled away from Jun-

Mika: I guess you have a point.

-Jun looked to the side and saw Maho running towards them as she was also wearing her casual wear like all the others. As she got to the three, she was sweating slightly and was panting heavily as the three would get up-

Maho: I-I'm sorry that I'm late!

Mika: You just made it in time, now let's go.

Maho: R-Right.. Of course. -They would all then get onto the boat as it would then head straight to Oorai's academy ship. On the ship as Alice and Mika were looking around, Maho was sitting down on one of the chairs outside as she was taking a break and was resting from running. Jun would walk up to her as she looked up to see him and was confused as she looked at him and tilted her head. Jun would pass her a bottle of cold green tea to her as she would smile and grab the bottle- Thank you.

Jun: You haven't changed in two years, now have you?

Maho: Hmm? What do you mean?

Jun: You'd always run whenever you think you're late and make others feel bad for you.

Maho: I-I'm sorry..

Jun: Don't be. -He said as he took out a packet of tissues from his bag and pulled out a few tissues and started wiping Maho's sweat away and as Maho was being wiped by Jun, she was blushing out of embarrassment-

Maho: I-I can do that myself..!

Jun: You're somewhat messy, at least let me clean you up.

Maho: Jeez. You're like my mother.

Jun: You should be grateful that I'm not your mother. -The two would then look at each other and smiled as they started laughing together. From a distance, Mika and Alice were watching the two-

Mika: Somehow, seeing them act like they're together just irritates me.

Alice: I agree.

-Moments later as the group arrived to Oorai's academy ship, they would then head to Miho's school as they were brought in by the student council members. They then head to the garage buildings and saw that the girls were around their tanks and a few of them were fooling and slacking around their tanks. Miho and her crew would walk up to Jun and the others to greet them-

Miho: Reigen-kun, Onee-chan! Mika-san and Alice-chan! It's so good to see you guys here!

Jun: Morning.

-The girls from the Rabbit team saw Jun and were astonished by his looks at first. Jun would turn attention to the girls on the M3 Lee and turn back to listen to Miho-

Yuuki: H-He just looked at me!

Karina: Oh! Yuuki-chan! You're so lucky!

Yuuki: Kyaa~

-Behind Miho. Saori and Hana would talk to each other quietly-

Saori: Hey hey, Hana!

Hana: Yes?

Saori: Don't you think that guy is hot? Who is he?

Yukari: He's Reigen Jun~ He's the guy we fought against recently in the Storm War event!

Saori: Eh?! He was our opponent?!

Yukari: Yes!

Saori: Wow! I-I didn't know that he was... -She'd gulp slightly and stare at Jun. The male saw that Saori was staring at him as he would then turn his attention to her and look at her as he would then smile at Saori, the orange haired girl would blush madly as her eyes widened, she'd take a few steps back and held onto Hana's arm-

Hana: Eh? S-Saori-san? Are you all right?

Saori: Y-Yeah, I just died a few times..That's all..

Hana: W-What..?

Miho: I'm sure you have met Akiyama Yukari-san, she's our knowledge provider and our loader.

Mika: Knowledge provider?

Miho: Any weakness of a tank that we do not know of, she will know.

Mika: Ah, she's like a textbook with answers~

Yukari: Akiyama Yukari here!

Mika: Interesting~

Miho: This here is Isuzu Hana-san, she's our gunner.

Jun: Isuzu Hana. -Jun said her name calmly as he would walk up to her and held Hana's hand and shook her hand in respect- You have my utmost respect, Isuzu.

Hana: E-Eh?! -She'd blush and get embarrassed from having her hand shaken by Jun all of a sudden- N-Not at all! T-Thank you very much! -She'd then turn her attention to Saori, who was glaring at her- Eek!

Saori: Hana...

Jun: And she is?

Miho: Ah! Takebe Saori-san. She's our radio operator.

Jun: Takebe Saori, huh? Pleasure to meet you.

Saori: -She'd then grab Jun's hand and shake his hand as she was blushing madly and was excited- T-T-T-T-The pleasure is all mine!

Miho: And Mako-san is.. M-Mako-san? Where is she?

Yukari: She's in the tank.

Miho: Oh. Why don't you guys come in and meet the driver.

-Miho and the others would then head inside the garage as Miho pulled the hatch up from the driver's seat as it revealed Mako's head as she was sleeping in the tank-

Miho: Mako-san, you gotta wake up, we have guests to see you.

Mako: T-Tell them to come...Back...Another...Time..

Saori: Wha-?! Mako! That was rude! Wake up and show some respect to your Seniors! -She said as she got up onto the tank and started shaking Mako's body as she would then turn her attention to Jun and the others- Ah, I apologise for her rudeness but she's always like that.

Maho: Jun, you know how to handle people who always sleep, don't you?

Jun: Somewhat.

Maho: Wake her up.

Jun: Right. Excuse me. -He said as Miho and Saori would move aside for Jun as he would then get onto the front top of the tank and pulled the hatch up higher. He'd then grab Mako from inside and pulled her out as he would then princess-carry Mako as the short girl's eyes widened as she was wide awake and was shocked by what was going on. She'd then angrily turn her attention to Jun as she was about to yell until she saw his face up close, Jun would look at Mako while carrying her still- Looks like you're awake already.

Mako: W-Who are you?

Jun: Reigen Jun, pleasure to meet you, Reizei Mako, driver of the Panzer IV.

Mako: Hmph..

-Maho was smiling slightly at the sight of Jun carrying Mako while Mika and Alice were jealous of the sight of him carrying another girl. Jun would then slowly let Mako down to the ground and as Mako's feet were on the ground, she'd hold onto Jun's shirt and yawned loudly-

Saori: Mako! Close your mouth when you yawn! That's not ladylike and it's rude!

Mako: I really don't care, I just want to sleep. We don't even have class today because it's a holiday but why do I have to get up so early just to meet these guys?

Saori: Because they're our Seniors! And he's going to train us!

Mika: Why are you training them again?

Jun: For the fun of it.

Mika: "Fun"?

Alice: I just remembered, he'd always wake me up the same way whenever I don't want to wake up.

Miho: Eh?

Saori: Eh?

Mako: What?

Maho: Huh?

Mika: W-Wake you up the same way? A-Alice-chan, what do you mean by that?

Alice: I mean exactly what I just said.

Mika: Why would he wake you up?

Alice: He and I are. -Jun would then close Alice's mouth and pat her head softly-

Jun: I go over to her house to take care of her during the weekend because her mother asked me for a favour.

Mika: Ah, I guess that makes sense.

Maho: Isn't she a university? Why does she need a caretaker?

Jun: She's still a child.

Alice: I! I..I am not a child!

Jun: Yes you are.

Alice: N-No! I'm not!

Jun: Yes~ You are~ -He said in a slightly calm and happy tone as he squatted down to her and poked Alice's cheek, everyone would stare at the two and saw how natural they acted together. Mika, Saori along with Mako were jealous at the sight while Maho just enjoyed watching the two talk to each other and was amused at the sight of Jun being happy. Miho on the other hand would place a hand on her chest as she watched the Alice and Jun-

"W-What is this feeling? M-My chest hurts a little..I'm also not pleased by what I'm seeing for some reason.." -Miho thought to herself as she felt somewhat sad at the same time-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jun knew Alice way before he met Maho? In fact, Jun has known Alice for over 5 years and has been by her side for a long time as he was the one that would mostly watch over Alice and watch her grow up, day by day.


	12. Chapter 12:- Signal Bond

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 12:- Signal Bond

Maho: Jun, are you ready?

Jun: Yeah. -Jun said as he closed the door behind him that led to his apartment, both Jun and Maho were in their casual clothes as it was early in the morning-

Maho: Where should we stop first?

Jun: We'll go to the Selection University first and then head to Oorai, after that we can head out and go shopping.

Maho: Sounds good to me, let's go.

-Both Maho and Jun took the train to the university and as they did, they were both alone together on the train. There was an awkward silence between the two until Maho spoke out-

Maho: This is odd.

Jun: Hmm? What is?

Maho: We used to be able to talk like nobody's business when we were together, now it's just...Silence between the two of us..

Jun: We haven't spoken to each other in two years, what do you expect?

Maho: I don't know... W-What have you been doing from the past 2 years anyway?

Jun: Practising with my tank and teammates, the usual things that I'd do.

Maho: You haven't changed, huh?

Jun: Neither have you.

-As they were still waiting in the train and were heading to the university, the song "Enter Enter MISSION!" would play in the background from the train-

"Enter enter mission!

Come on over here!

We'll try our hardest,

so what are you waiting for? Come on!

So what you made a blunder and might feel down.

Forget about it, it's fine! Cheer up!

Get over the small bumps in life,

We'll all evolve into better people!

Go ahead and believe in someone!

It'll only make you happier!

If you tackle life with all your might,

your aspirations will become a reality.

Get serious now and dash forward!

Enter enter mission!

Come on over here!

We'll try our hardest!

Now let go and give chase!

Enter enter mission!

We'll always be holding hands.

It's fine if get tired

Tomorrow's sun will shine come morning.

Look towards that sun and move forward into our future!

Even if it's tiresome, don't slack off.

That's right! Give it our all!

If you feel down, cheer up!

We'll all make progress!

If you can't do something by yourself, call us and we'll do it!

We'll give it our heart, soul and mind.

Our dreams are the color of the blue sky.

We've got friends who are serious!

Early early session!

I'll call you over right away!

We're laughing, joking and having the time of our lives!

It's a story to be told!

Early early session!

Let's keep having our fun!

Our wish will definitely come true.

Tomorrow's sun will rise come morning.

We'll look up and see a new day dawning.

It'll definitely change! It'll finally change!

Once you find something you want to become,

the changes will start!

Enter enter mission!

Come on over here!

We'll try our hardest!

Now let go and give chase!

Enter enter mission!

We'll always be holding hands.

It's fine if get tired

Tomorrow's sun will shine come morning.

Look towards that sun and move forward into our future!"

Maho: Such a nostalgic song.

Jun: Couldn't agree more.

-Jun said as he then felt something leaning on his shoulder, he looked to the side to see Maho resting her head on his shoulder as she had leaned on him, Jun became somewhat nervous a little but as he was looking at Maho, he noticed that she was smiling, once he noticed her smile, he'd smile softly and listened to the song. Moments later as they arrived their destination, the two would reach to the university and stood outside its large front gate-

Maho: Why are we here again?

Jun: I needed to find Alice.

Maho: What for?

Jun: Just something. -He was sweating a little as he looked inside the university that was filled with girls- W-Why do you people always go to "Girls-Only" schools?

Maho: Because it's easier for us.

Jun: Easier for you to say.. -He'd then take a step inside the university and as he did, three guards would appear out of nowhere and surround Jun. Maho was surprised by the sight of the guards as she got worried for him, she'd then walk up to them and try to talk to them but was getting ignored-

Guard 1: Why are you here?!

Guard 2: This university only allows teenage girls to enter!

Guard 3: We will sue you!

Chiyo: Now now, guards! What is going on?

Guard 1: Shimada-san! W-We were just talking to this kid.

Chiyo: A kid? -The guards would turn and reveal the sight of Reigen Jun- Ah! Jun-kun~ Hi!

Guards: Eh?!

Guard 2: Y-You know this kid?!

Chiyo: Yes, yes I do. He takes care of my daughter during the weekends when I'm not around.

Guard 3: H-He takes care of Alice-chan?! -The guards would panic as they stepped back and bowed down to him and apologised-

Guards: We are so sorry for disrespecting you!

Jun: D-Don't worry about it..

Maho: Jun! Are you all right?

Jun: Yes, I'm fine.

Chiyo: Oh? Maho-chan, how are you?

Maho: Hello, I'm fine thank you.

Chiyo: So what brings you here, Jun-kun?

Jun: I came to see Alice.

Chiyo: Alice? Why?

Jun: Just because.

Chiyo: Hmm?

-The sound of light running footsteps could be heard as Jun turned to the side and saw Alice running up to him as she would then jump and hug him tightly in her small arms. Jun would grab her hold onto her. From the sight of Alice hugging Jun, everyone was surprised to see her act that way as she would normally be quiet and shy at most points. Even Alice's classmates saw what she was doing, which caught them off guard-

Chiyo: Oh my. This is new.

Maho: ?!

Guards: Wha-?! HOW?!

Alice: Jun!

Jun: Yes. Yes, I'm here.

Azumi: W-What in the world..

Megumi: Oh my, God.

Rumi: Holy crap. I thought she would show her childish side more with only Nishizumi Miho..

Azumi: Apparently she shows it with him too..

Megumi: Who is that guy anyway?

Azumi: Older brother?

Rumi: No way! They said that she was an only child!

Azumi: Recently adopted?

Rumi: Now you're just making shit up.

Alice: Why are you here?

Jun: Oh. -He said as he would set Alice down lightly and open his bag that he had and pull out a small bento pack- I made lunch for you, knowing you, I bet you forgot to bring your own lunch?

Alice: Oh! You knew! Thank you~

-Jun would smile happily at the sight of Alice's happy face. From the young male's smile, Maho and Chiyo's eyes widened at the sight of Jun's smile. Chiyo had never seen Jun smile before and Maho was surprised that Jun could smile like that to someone else other than herself. As Maho watched the two, she noticed that Jun and Alice were talking and were laughing together the same way as she did with him 2 years ago. Maho felt her chest tightening and was feeling a little frustrated but she kept quiet and watched the two, although at the sight of Jun's happy face, she also felt happy seeing him smile, Chiyo shifted her eyes towards Maho and saw the look Maho gave, Chiyo seemed concerned as she looked at Maho and Alice-

Alice: Jun! Let's do that again!

Jun: Eh? H-Here?

Alice: Yes!

Jun: A-All right..

Chiyo: Do what?

Jun: It's hard to explain..

-Jun would blush slightly out of embarrassment as he would squat down to Alice, he'd put his hands out for her with his palms out as Alice would place her hands on top of his palms and hold his hands, the two would close both of their eyes and put both of their foreheads on each other's foreheads. From what they were doing, Maho was shocked and Chiyo gasped loudly at the sight. Both Alice and Jun would then look at each other as they were both blushing and were smiling at each other-

Jun: Satisfied, yet?

Alice: Very.

Jun: Now, it's time for us to make our leave.

Chiyo: Jun-kun! Jun-kun!

Jun: Yes? -Chiyo would get close to Jun and whisper to him softly-

Chiyo: Did you two just kiss?

Jun: No we did not!

Chiyo: But wasn't that move similar to a kiss?

Jun: No it isn't!

Chiyo: Buu~ You should be more honest~

Jun: -He'd sigh softly and pet Alice's head softly as he smiled at her and take his leave with Maho- Let's go, Maho.

Maho: R-Right, of course. Jun and Maho would then take their leave as Alice waved goodbye to them and Chiyo watched them walk away-

"I pity you, Reigen Jun-kun. To be in one of the world's toughest cases. Betrothed to Alice and you Maho-chan seems to like you. Just, who will you choose? Or are there others who are in the same position as Maho-chan?" -Chiyo thought to herself as she began to worry about Jun and went back into the university with Alice-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the thing Alice and Jun did together is actually called "Signal Bond" that the two came up with me. It is where the male would put his hands out to the girl as she would put her hands on top of his hands and then hold hands, after that, the two are to close their eyes and set both of their foreheads on each other like a hug, The "Signal Bond" helps the two relax their minds and release stress, it is similar to a hug but has more relations to a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13:- Thank You!

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 13:- Thank You!

-In the early morning, Jun was walking down the street as he was on Oorai's academy ship and was heading to their school, his pocket vibrated as he pulled out his phone and received a message from Miho-

"Jun-kun, good morning. I'm so sorry for bothering you this early in the morning but could you help me go to Mako-san's house and wake her up? We would normally go to her home to wake her up but we don't have the time to do so now, please?" - Miho

"Okay." - Jun

-Jun replied to Miho as he would then make the turn and head to a small housing area and went to Mako's home. As Jun arrived to Mako's home, he looked at the name of the small sign that had the name "Reizei" written on it. Jun was surprised by the sight of a small Japanese-like home as he was about to knock but he looked to the side and saw the doorbell as he would then press on the button-

Hisako: Hold up, I'm coming! -The sound of an old woman could be heard as she walked up to the door and slide it open as she looked up ahead and saw Jun- Who are you?

Jun: Reigen Jun, I'm here to pick Mako up.

Hisako: Huh? A guy? Picking her up? Mako? Of all people? -After a brief moment of looking at Jun, her eyes widened as she gasped loudly- What the Hell?! Are you Mako's boyfriend?!

Jun:...

Hisako: I-I'm sorry for being so rude! Please come in! She's in her room, which is the room on the right at the end of the hallway. Do forgive my stupid lazy granddaughter.

Jun: Not at all, Ma'am. Oh, with all due respect, Mako isn't stupid nor lazy. -He said to Hisako as he would then turn to the hallway and head to Mako's room, as Hisako watched Jun walk down the hall, she would then smirk-

Hisako: Heh, he must really like her to say that about her, huh?

-Jun would knock on Mako's room door as he would then slide the door open and look down to see her sleeping, he'd get down to her and sit down on the tatami mat as he would then lightly shake Mako's body-

Jun: Mako. Mako, it's time to wake up.

Mako: Mmm...Saori, I'm skipping training...Today...

Jun: I'll let you sleep there if you just go.

Mako: No...

Jun: Do I sound like Saori to you?

Mako: No-...-She would then sit up and turn to the side with her eyes squinting at Jun, her eyes would then widen as she blushed madly at the sight of Jun's face up close to hers- J-Jun..! W-Why are you here..?

Jun: To pick you up and wake you up.

Mako:...I-I know but why?

Jun: I'm doing Miho a favour.

Mako:...I'm still not going.

Jun: Yes you are.

Mako: Why should I?

Jun: I'll piggyback you there and you can sleep on my back as we go.

. . .

Mako: All right fine, let me wash my face and get ready first.

Jun: Please don't fall asleep in the bathroom.

Mako: I won't. -She got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes lightly as she yawned and head to her bathroom. Moments later as Mako had finished changing and cleaning up, she returned to her room to let Jun know as she then noticed that Jun had tidied up her room- D-Did you do..?

Jun: Yes.

Mako: Why?

Jun: I was bored.

Mako: I see, thanks..

-The two would then leave the house and as they left, Mako would then pull onto Jun's sleeve lightly as he turned back and looked at her as she stared back at him-

Mako: Well..?

Jun:...Oh right, the piggyback. Can you carry my bag then?

Mako: Fair enough. -She would then carry Jun's backpack as Jun gave her a piggyback ride on his back as he would walk to the school. As he was walking, a short girl, with short black hair and dark grey eyes saw Jun carrying Mako as the girl was Yuuki. She would then wave at Jun and followed him as she walked by his side with a happy smile on her face as she was blushing as well while Mako slept on his back. Moments later as they reached the school and arrived to the garage of the tanks, Saori went to greet Jun and as she did, she stopped halfway as her eyes widened as she was shocked by the sight of all of the first years sticking to Jun as they arrived-

Saori: W-What the Hell?

Jun: Good morning.

Saori: G-Good morning but..What are you girls doing?

Karina: We walked together!

Yuuki: It was a fun walk~

Saori: You guys! Give him some personal space!

Jun: No, it's okay. I don't mind.

The girls: Yay!

Saori: And you're carrying Mako too?! You should let her walk!

Jun: I promised her that I'd carry her here if she came.

Saori: What kind of deal is that?

Jun: A regular one. Mako, it's time to get up, we're here.

Mako: F-Five...More minutes..

Jun: Fine.

Saori: You spoil her too much!

Jun: Is that bad?

Saori: She'll take control of you if you keep spoiling her!

Karina: i wanna get carried!

Yuuki: Me too~!

Jun: One at a time.

The girls: Yay!

Saori: Ugh..He spoils them too much.. -She said as she facepalmed and got a little jealous. Miho would then run past Saori and ran up to Jun with a happy smile on her face- Eh? Miho?

Miho: Jun-kun!

Jun: Hmm? Yes?

Miho: I'm so sorry for asking you to do so much for us but I- -Before she could finish her sentence, Jun would place a finger on Miho's lip as he was holding Mako with one hand. Miho would blush from what he suddenly did as she looked up at him-

Jun: It sometimes hurts to hear an apology, it's better to say "Thank you" than to say "I'm sorry".

The girls: Aww~

Miho: Y-Yes.. Thank you very much!

Jun: That's more like it.

-Moments later before their tank training begun, Jun was talking to all of them about the tank strategies as he was teaching them, Yuuki was sitting next to Jun as she had leaned her head on his shoulder and was blushing and smiling happily. Jun would then turn his attention to Miho for a moment and stare at her after he had finished his lecture, everyone would look at him with a confused look on his face as they would then turn and look at Miho as well-

Miho: Y-Yes? Is there something on my face?

Jun:...Ah yes, I wanted to give you this.

Miho: Hmm? -She wondered as she saw Jun opening his bag as he would then pull out a Boko soft toy and gave it to Miho. Miho's eyes widened when she saw the bear as she would then happily accept it with a big smile on her face as all of the other girls were shocked to see Jun give Miho a gift as they were all jealous of Miho- A Boko! Thank you! But why? I thought you'd give it to Alice-chan?

Jun: She has more than enough.

Erwin: He's like Santa Claus.

Momo: Only without the beard and the fat stomach.

Anzu: Now ain't that cute, Nishizumi-chan?

Jun: -He'd then look at Anzu and stare at her as the young short girl would smug at him, he would then surprisingly pat Anzu's head as she was surprised and blushed slightly- I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself.

Momo: Ah! He's patting the President's head!

Yuzu: All hell will break loose!

Anzu: Hehe~ You can keep patting as long as you like~

Momo: Eh? She doesn't mind?

Jun: Is she suppose to hate it?

Momo: It makes her feel short and she doesn't like being head-patted as it would make her look like a child.

Anzu: Kawashima!

Momo: Ah! My deepest apologies!

Yukari: Perhaps, Jun-dono may be an exception as he has been helping us out lately and has been visiting us quite often too!

Yuzu: Ah, I guess that would make sense but even Anzu-chan won't let us pat her.

Momo: She can be a real pain too!

Anzu: Kawashima!

Momo: Ah crap..

Jun: And also, you would look better without contacts. -Jun said as he turned his attention to Saori as he stopped patting Anzu. Saori would look at him with a surprised look on her face as she blushed-

Saori: H-How do you know that I wear contacts? W-Who told you?! Was it Mako?! I bet it was Mako! It's Mako, isn't it?!

Jun: No. No one told me. It was just obvious.

Saori: Eh? N-No way! But the glasses make me look nerdy..

Jun: I doubt it. Why don't you try using your natural lenses instead of using contacts from tomorrow onward?

Saori: S-Should I?

Hana: I think you should, you do look more prettier with your glasses on.

Saori: Eh? I-I do?

Yukari: By the way, Jun-dono.

Jun: Yes?

Yukari: What's your type of girl?

-There was a moment of silence as all of the girls turned their attention to Jun, except for Miho who was sitting beside Jun and was hugging the Boko bear excitedly and lovingly-

Jun: That, I will leave it to your imagination.

Anzu: Now that ain't fun!

Jun: Guessing is more fun than you would think. Oh and I have asked a friend to come over.

Anzu: Oh? And who might it be?

-The sound of a powerful engine roar could be heard as it was speeding loudly, the girls except Mako and Miho would get up and head out of the garage to find the source of the sound as they then heard a powerful electric guitar being played from afar as it was playing the song "FIGHTER"-

"誰かの叫びが砕け散っている

踏みしめる度 痛みの音が聴こえた

悲鳴にも似た声 聞き慣れたその欠片

本当は自分だと始めから気付いていた

輝きは刹那

戦場で咲く華の様に

美しくあれ戦士よ

愛ない 絶えない退廃

一人のファイター

永遠なくとも 戦い続け

哀ない 罪と痛みない世界へ さあ今

永遠なくとも 手を伸ばせ ファイター

誰にも知り得ぬ苦悩の中で溺れる

孤独の戦場は宇宙の様な海

此処じゃない何処かへ

呼び声待てど待てど

神はもう背を向け、暗闇の中へと

輝きは刹那

燃え尽きるその日まで

美しくあれ戦士よ

愛ない 絶えない退廃

一人のファイター

永遠なくとも 抗い続け

支配から 絡まった糸から抜けろ さあ今

問わなくても 此処じゃない何処かへ

途切れた運命よ ここから動き出せ

愛ない 絶えない退廃

一人のファイター

永遠なくとも 戦い続け

哀さえ愛に変えて鳴らせ ここで さあ今

問わなくても 此処じゃない何処かへ

輝きは刹那

戦場に咲く華の様であれ ファイター"

-The sight of a green camouflage Bat.-Châtillon 25 t could be seen heading towards the girls as there was young tall teenage boy with dyed white hair singing the song-

Yukari: Oh! -She was clapping her hands with a few others- He has a nice voice.

Karina: That's so cool!

Momo: What's with the dramatic entrance? Are all the guys like that? Even Jun-san came in with a dramatic entrance..

Yuzu: Momo-chan, you complain too much..

Momo: Don't call me: "Momo-chan"!

Anzu: Now that's really cool~ Heh~

Takashi: -The Bat.-Châtillon 25 t would drift in front of the girls as Takashi would jump down in front of the girls as he smiled at them widely and gave them a peace sign- Yukinoshita Takashi! The big boss has to go out in awhile so I'll be teaching y'all on drifting and fast turning! That way you can catch your opponent off guard with perfect calculations and turns!

-The girls wowed together as they clapped their hands and nodded. Jun would then take his leave as Miho escorted him out of the school. The two would then arrive to the school gate as Miho was holding onto the bear happily-

Miho: Thank you for the Boko gift! Thank you so much!

Jun: Not at all. -Miho would then hold both of Jun's hands as she looked up at him with a warm smile-

Miho: And also, thank you for helping us. I-no..We! We really appreciate your help and the time your giving to train us! Jun-kun! -She said with a warm and passionate smile on her face as Jun's eyes widened slightly as he blushed a little and skipped a heartbeat at the sight of the smile, he would then simply nod-

Jun: Y-You're welcome..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jun tends to buy Boko bears whenever he sees one? Just because he can give them to Alice to make her happy.


	14. Chapter 14:- Soviets

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 14:- Soviets

-In a festival in the town of Oorai. Jun and many of the girls and guys went to gather at the festival and as they did, they saw the girls from Aqours performing on a stage as they were singing the song "Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo"-

"Over there, over here, let's get together! Come here quickly and enjoy the sunshine!

Over there, over here, let's get together! Come here quickly and enjoy the sunshine!

I like how gentle the taste of a mikan is (Ah, yes!)

Today's a perfect day to get together! (Hey, come here!)

Let's dance intensely! Let's dance intensely!

Now, be energetic! (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

The deep blue ocean will never lie to us (Ah, yes!)

Today's a perfect day to get together! (Hey, come here!)

Let's dance smoothly! Let's dance smoothly!

Come, everyone follow!

Even if I never, never, came to this place before,

but when I see this beautiful sky, it shows me that

this fresh air is so good, so good, hey hey!

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ha! Yeah!)

Will always be with us forever (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ah, yes!)

Everyone shines when dancing with it!

I like how the dessert is well-matched with hot tea (Ah, yes!)

Such a perfect day to get together! (Hey, come here!)

Let's dance excitedly! Let's dance excitedly!

Now, what should I eat? (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

Say hello to the mountains (Ah, yes!)

Such a perfect day to get together! (Hey, come here!)

Let's continue dancing! Let's continue dancing!

Come, everyone follow!

If the applause, applause, could continue forever

The power will keep growing, I can't stop it

Let me hold your hand, hold it, hold it, heyhey!

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ha! Yeah!)

Will always be with us forever (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ah, yes!)

Everyone shines when dancing with it!

Which, which, one do you like the best? The ocean, the mountain, the people, everything!

Hey! Ho! Let's call it out! Hey! Ho! Let's sing it out!

Which, which, one do you like the best? The ocean, the mountain, the people, everything!

Hey! Ho! Let's call it out! Hey! Ho! Let's sing it out!

Hey-Hey!

I like the wind that blows freely (Ah, yes!)

Tomorrow's a perfect day to get together! (Hey, come here!)

Let's keep dancing! Let's keep dancing!

Now, where should I go? (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

The white waves are really powerful (Ah,yes!)

Tomorrow's a perfect day to get together! (Hey, come here!)

Let's enjoy dancing! Let's enjoy dancing!

Come, everyone follow!

If you said that there, there is nothing here

Then close your eyes, you can hear the laughter

From far away, it's great, it's great, hey hey!

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ha! Yeah!)

Will always be with us forever (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ah, yes!)

Everyone shines when dancing with it!

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ha! Yeah!)

Will always be with us forever (Ha! Yeah yeah!)

Sparkling! Sparkling! This sparkling sunshine (Ah, yes!)

Everyone shines when dancing with it! Singing while dancing is really shiny!

That's why our love is shiny!

Over there, over here, let's get together! Come here quickly and enjoy the sunshine!

Over there, over here, let's get together! Come here quickly and enjoy the sunshine!

Over there, over here, let's get together! Come here quickly and enjoy the sunshine!

Over there, over here, let's get together! Come here quickly and enjoy the sunshine!"

Jun: What do you girls want to do?

Takashi: I wanna go play in the shooting rounds!

Alisa: Same!

Jun: I do not recall Takashi being a girl but all right. Kuga?

Kuga: I'll just walk around on my own.

Jun: Maho and the others?

Maho: I'll just go wherever you go.

Jun: All right then, -Alice would then lightly pull onto Jun's shirt as he would look down to see her as she would then point at the stand that were selling the candy apples- Ah okay.

-Moments later after Jun had bought the candy apple for Alice, she was happily enjoying it herself while holding onto Jun's hand as he was walking beside Maho and was talking to her. Alice would then pull Jun's hand lightly as he would look down to see Alice as the little girl was blushing as she looked away and offered him a bite on the candy apple-

Jun: Eh?

Maho: She wants you to have it?

Jun: I thought you'd understand children better than I do?

Maho: We are total opposites, Jun. You handle kids better than I do, which is why everyone is so fond of you.

Jun: You have your way with words, huh? -He said as he would chuckle softly at Maho as he got down held Alice's hand that was holding the candy apple and would then take a bite off of the same place that she had bitten, Jun would smile from tasting it as he had enjoyed the taste of the candy apple- Mm, it's nice and sweet!

-Alice would look at him as she blushed and was surprised by what he did as she would smile at him happily and continued to hold onto his hand as the three would continue to walk down the path-

Maho: So you'll be sending me off tomorrow?

Jun: Well yeah? Aren't you going to Germany tomorrow?

Maho: Yes I am but I'm just surprised that you'd pick me up and send me to the airport.

Jun: Am I not allowed to?

Maho: It's not that you're not allowed to..It's just that..

Jun: What?

Maho: I-It's nothing..Does Miho know?

Jun: Yeah, I told her. She won't be able to say goodbye to you tomorrow so she'll say it to you later.

Maho: Ah alright then. I also heard you'll have a match against Pravda next week?

Jun: Yes but this one is a big problem for me.

Maho: Oh? This is the first time I hear you say that it is a problem.

Jun: Indeed it is, as I'm fighting not just against the girls but against the male side of Pravda. Yuri is no man to be underestimated, I have studied his techniques and strategies, he is extremely ruthless. He almost resembles Stalin.

Maho: Is there anything that I could do?

Jun: No, it's okay, I should be fine on my own.

Maho: How many tanks will they be using?

Jun: 25. We'll be using 9.

Maho: You're greatly outnumbered! How can you think of winning?!

Jun: I'll think of something.

Maho: Is it an elimination round?

Jun: Yes.

Maho: Then you won't be able to win if you don't have at least 12 tanks.

Jun: I won't know unless I try!

-As Alice heard the two talking, Alice got worried for Jun as she continued to eat on her candy apple. She'd then recall a memory when she fought against Yuri in the past and nearly lost to his school.-

-Back in the school of Pravda on the very same night as Jun and the others were out. Nonna and Clara were watching the large number of silver-white Russian tanks moving the open grass plain as a man with long blonde hair, sharp green eyes and glasses walked up to the two from behind and stood in between the two girls as he watched the tanks march on the grass plain as there were male students in the tanks that were singing the song "Soviet March"-

"Our Soviet Union conquers

The whole world from Europe to the Neva to the east

Above the ground everywhere will sing:

The capital, vodka, the Soviet bear!

Our Soviet Union conquers

The whole world from Europe to the Neva to the east

Above the ground everywhere will sing:

The capital, vodka, the Soviet bear!

To all those around us, it's not worth your while

If we were to turn you to ashes.

We thank you profoundly, and bow to you deeply,

From the mightiest nation in all the world.

To all those around us, it's not worth your while

If we were to turn you to ashes.

We thank you profoundly, and bow to you deeply,

From the mightiest nation in all the world.

Ааааа, аААаа!

Our Soviet Union conquers

The whole world from Europe to the Neva to the east

Above the ground everywhere will sing:

The capital, vodka, the Soviet bear!

Our Soviet Union conquers

The whole world from Europe to the Neva to the east

Above the ground everywhere will sing:

The capital, vodka, the Soviet bear!

Ааааа, аААааааа!"

Nonna: Shall I notify Katyusha?

Yuri: No, this is good enough, besides, the child needs her usual nap before her actual bed time after all. -He smirked as he acted confident from the sight of the tanks' march- Reigen Jun, this will be a swift match between your pitiful school and mine.

Clara: Please don't overdo it.

Yuri: Hmph.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Yuri's abilities and skills as an overall commanders makes him more menancing and unpredictable compared to the others especially Jun and Maho along with Alice?


	15. Chapter 15:- To Victory

Girls Und Panzer: Sturm

ガールズ&パンツァー: 嵐

(Gāruzu & Pantsā: Arashi)

Theme song: Get Up - Faky

Ending Song: Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten - Kigurumi

Chapter 15:- To Victory

"We're here in the ultimate battle of the Grand Coast of the Sturm War! With the school of Pravda okhrana! The male side of Pravda's girls only-school against the mighty uprising of pure power and horror! Kaizan academy! Who shall be the victor for today's war? We shall find out!" -The announcer yelled excitedly as she was being enthusiastic when the sight of all of 25 Pravda tank commanders lined up in front of the 9 Kaizan tank commanders-

Judge: Are you both ready?

Yuri: ya vsegda gotov.

Judge: I-I'm sorry?

Katyusha: He says he's ready!

Nonna: Da.

Clara: My vse gotovy.

Katyusha: Stop speaking in Russian and speak proper Japanese! We're in Japan! We ain't in Russia!

Yuri: Isn't it more interesting to speak in Russian when we're in a Russian school?

Clara: I agree, we should follow and act with character personalities.

Nonna: Da.

Katyusha: You guys are just a pain to deal with..

Judge: Then we will begin the match shortly. -Before she raised the flag on her hand, the sound of tanks approaching could be heard as everyone turned their attention to the sound to see 4 German tanks as there were two Tiger IIs, a Jagdpanther and a Jagdtiger-

Erika: We will be joining Kaizan's side!

Judge: Eh? A-Any objections from Pravda?

Yuri: Not at all.

-The sound of an instrument could be heard as the sight of a BT-42 approaching along with a Churchill and a Crusader following its back, then the sight of a Carro Veloce L3/33 and a Panzer IV would join up with Jun's tanks-

Anchovy: Let us join this war!

Darjeeling: Indeed.

Rosehip: Desu wa!

Mika: A saying goes that a man cannot fight alone without a woman~

Jun: Y-You're quotes are embarrassing, please stop.

Mika: I enjoy saying things like this~ Especially to you~

Jun: R-Right..

Miho: Overall Tank Commander of Oorai! We'll join the fray!

Jun: B-But why are you guys here to begin with?

Darjeeling: You helped everyone so we're repaying the debt.

Anchovy: Besides! We had a bone to pick with those guys after all!

Mika: Especially with Katyusha~

Miho: You needed help so we came and help.

Erika: Hmph! I'm only doing this because the Commander would have done the same for you the same thing she did for the Former Vice-Commander!

Yuri: This somewhat pisses me off.

Nonna: Are you jealous?

Yuri: Shut up..

Clara: On khochet byt' populyarnym i s devushkami.

Nonna: Dumayu, eto imeyet smysl.

Yuri: Ugh, you two..

Katyusha: I told you that they were annoying! I keep telling them to stop speaking in Russian but they just wouldn't listen!

Yuri: I'll admit that speaking Russian may be fun but not when the subject they're talking about is you..

Katyusha: Exactly!

-The sound of multiple tanks was then heard as everyone turned their attention to the source to see 7 tanks from Selection University to join up with Jun and the others as there were 6 Pershings and 1 Centurion Mk.I that parked behind the other tanks. Alice jumped out of the tank as she was in her school uniform and was holding onto her Boko bear as she walked up to Jun-

Alice: For your sake.

Jun: Alice.. -He would then passionately smile at her and everyone else as he patted Alice on the head- We're ready!

Judge: All right! Get to your starting points and we'll begin once you've arrived to the destination!

-Moments later when everyone arrived to their destined point, there were over thousands of people watching the fight, including Shiho, Chiyo, Chouno Ami, the other members of Oorai and all the other schools including Saunders-

Kay: Get'em, Jun! Kick their asses!

Alisa: TAKASHI! YOU BETTER WIN THIS!

Naomi: You guys are just...Ugh...

-When everyone had arrived to their destined point, Jun and the others were discussing together about the plan-

Jun: Alice, Erika. I'm counting on you two.

Erika: Hmph! Who do you think I am? I will see through this in a heartbeat!

Alice: Anything for you, Jun.

Jun: I won't have to give any orders to Mika, considering that she won't even follow them.

Mika: You know me too well, Jun-kun~

Jun: Darjeeling, Anchovy. I can depend on you two, right?

Darjeeling, I'll see to it that Rosehip does her job.

Anchovy: Oh yeah! You can depend on me!

Jun: Miho. You can do this, right?

Miho: Yup! You won't have to worry a thing, Jun-kun! I'm sure Mako-san can handle the manoeuvring!

Jun: Mako, can you?

Mako: Yeah, it's simpler than you'd think.

Jun: As expected of the genius. Now, let's ensure victory and beat them!

Everyone else: Yeah!

-Moments later as everyone got into their tanks, they were on standby-

Judge: -She would raise her hand and fire the flare gun up into the air- You may begin!

-The sound of the tank engines would start to turn on as they all headed forward. The members of Pravda were calm as they head straight into an abandoned city site but before they entered the city, they were then getting shot at from a distance-

Yuri: What?! How are they firing at us at such early on?!

Nonna: 50 meters from the west, the Selection University is attacking us.

Yuri: Giant, scare them off. -The KV-2 would turn its turret to the position of Alice and her tanks and fired a shell as the shell would then hit next to the Centurion Mk.I and created a massive explosion but Alice who was sitting up exposed on the tank, she was unafraid of the explosion as her tanks continued to fire as the members of Pravda retreated into the city- Tch! As expected of Shimada Alice, she's fearless but not unstoppable. Send out the the brawlers! -Alice's tanks would retreat back in reverse as they were then taking shots from a few Pravda tanks that were in the city, Alice's eyes widened at the sight of two T-10s, an IS-6, a Object 257, a Object 777 Version II and a KV-5 firing their guns at Alice. Alice would then put her hand on the communicators on her neck as she communicated with Jun-

Alice: Jun! We're taking shots from their special tanks!

Jun: Location.

Alice: AH93387, they're at AH93389, east of my position, three clicks away.

Jun: Hold out for 30 seconds, I'm sending in the rain. Erika. you're up.

Erika: I know! I know! -The song "Panzerlied" would then start to play as Erika and her tanks would join up with Alice and open fire at the Pravda tanks- To think you'd play this song for us.

Takashi: Haha! I always loved this song after all~ -Takashi said as his Bat.-Châtillon 25 t stood beside Erika's tank and Kuga's 121 was also beside Erika's tank as they opened fired from a distance- Let me know when you want to pursue!

Alice: Not yet, it's still too early!

Clara: It's the Bat.-Châtillon 25 t and the 121!

Yuri: His elites? The four out of the 6 strongest are against us.. Where's Oorai's Panzer IV and the Leopard I then?

Katyusha: Should I send a scout?

Yuri: No, don't bother. With the Panzer IV and the Churchill out there, they'll make quick work of the scout. We just need to find a safe spot to properly pan out our attack. -The sound of a sharp metallic scream was heard as a shell would explode right next to the T-62A and hit two T-34-85 tanks, causing the two tanks to set out their white flags- What?!

Katyusha: It's their artillery!

-The song "DARE" by Stan Bush would then start playing from Takashi's music player as all of the tanks on Alice's side would then charge towards into the city with Takashi, Kuga and Erika-

Takashi: HELL YEAH!

"Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered

There's nowhere to turn

You wonder how you keep going (going)

Think of all the things that really matter

And the chances you've earned

The fire in your heart is growing (growing)

You can fly if you try leaving the past behind

Heaven only knows what you might find

Dare

Dare to believe you can survive

You hold the future in your hand

Dare

Dare to keep all your dreams alive

It's time to take a stand

You can win if you dare

Everybody's trying to break your spirit

Keeping you down

Seems like it's been forever (ever). Oh!

There's another voice if you'll just hear it

Saying it's the last time

Looks like it's now or never

Out of the darkness you stumble into the light

Fighting for the things you know are right

Dare

Dare to believe you can survive

The power is there at your command

Dare

Dare to keep all your dreams alive

It's time to take a stand

You can win if you dare (dare) (dare)

Dare

Dare to believe you can survive

You hold the future in your hand

Dare

Dare to keep all your dreams alive

The power is there at your command

Oh! Dare

Dare to keep all your love alive

Dare to be all that you can be

Dare

There is a place where dreams survive

It's calling you on to victory

Dare

Dare

Ooooo Ohhh"

-Alice was smiling and humming as she was listening to the song-

Alice: English songs are nice.

Takashi: As expected of Alice-chan! You have good taste!

-As Alice and Erika's tanks got into the city, the Churchill, Crusader and Carro Veloce L3/33 would join up with them as well as the other Kaizan tanks except for the Leopard I-

Yuri: Scatter and destroy! I will not tolerate such barbaric moves on us!

Katyusha: Yuri! You get out of here first! We'll hold them off!

Yuri: What?! You're asking me to retreat?! Who do you think I am!

Katyusha: I don't care who you are! The only thing we need to do is win! Nonna!

Nonna: I'm on it. -The IS-2 would then exit the city with the Yuri's T-62A as the two tanks escaped-

Yuri: Tch! Damn you, Reigen Jun.

Takashi: HELL YEAH! Next song! Jun's favourite song! -Takashi would click on the next play button as the song that played next was "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park- In memory of the singer! We'll dedicate this song to our independence!

"Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You love the way I look at you

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

You take away if I give in

My life

My pride is broken

[Chorus:]

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you have been through

(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

You take away when I give in

My life

My pride is broken

[Chorus]

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

[Chorus]

[Chorus:]

You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you have been through

(You live what you've learned)"

Takashi: Hey, Erika-chan, what's your favourite band?

Erika: Huh? Why are you asking such questions in a middle of a fight?!

Takashi: I wanna know~

Erika:..F-Fall Out Boy..

Takashi: Oh damn! They're my favourite too!

Erika: Eh?! R-Really?!

Takashi: Hell yeah!

-Erika smiled happily and innocently for the first time at Takashi as her tank would shake from being hit as she looked ahead to see the KV-5 fired a shot at the Bat.-Châtillon 25 t, knocking Takashi out in a single attack-

Erika: Takashi!

Takashi: Okay that hurt...And unexpecting!

-From each passing minute, all off the schools were loosing tanks from the close quarter fights while Yuri and Nonna escaped-

Yuri: W-What's the point of this? Why is he engaging the others instead of me?

Nonna: Perhaps he's planning something on doing something unpredictable.

Yuri: What he did was already unpredictable!

-The sight of the BT-42 jumping out of the hill above the two Russian tanks was then seen as the tank would drift around and attack the two tanks by surprised-

Yuri: Damn! Get her!

Nonna: Aye. -The IS-2 would get shot from behind as Yuri looked back up to the hill to see the Panzer IV would drive down the hill and attack the IS-2, causing the IS-2 to get taken out after it shot the BT-42 but Miho's tank got shot by the T-62A, causing it to release its white flag- Y-Yuri-kun, you're on your own from here..All of the other tanks were taken out.

Yuri: There are three tanks left, the artillery, Leopard 1 and the...Centurion?! -He turned back and quickly kicked the driver as the driver would make a quick turn to the left to dodge the shots from the Leopard 1 that was coming down the hill and from the Centurion that had just got out of the city-

-Yuri then saw that he was cornered as the Leopard I was in front of him and the Centurion was behind him-

Jun: I want to make this quick. Forfeit and you won't have to spend so much money to repair your tank.

Yuri: Is that a threat? -He said as he would then glare at Jun but Jun would glare back at Yuri- "Did I underestimate his abilities? I thought his strategies were all barbaric but I didn't think it would work against me, is this the reason why Nishizumi Maho lost against him? No, it can't just be because of his tactics..There must be another reason..But what? -He would then glance over to see Alice as she was looking at him- "Her? No..I don't what's going on between Shimada Alice and Reigen Jun but I'm sure has a weakness but if I attack Reigen right now, Shimada would take out my tank and I would lose, if I destroy the Centurion, the Leopard would eliminate me as well.." -Yuri thought to himself as he was pressured by the two-

Jun: 5.

Yuri: Eh?

Alice: 4.

Yuri: Wha-?! W-What are you two doing?

Jun: 3.

Yuri: Are you guys counting?! For what? What purpose and why are you two counting down for?!

Alice 2.

Yuri: W-Wait! No!

Jun & Alice: One. -Both of their tanks would fire at Yuri's T-62A's head turret and back engines, causing it to explode on both ends as the Russian tank would release its white flag-

Announcer: Pravda has been defeated! Kaizan Private High School, Jatkosota Girls High School, Anzio Girls High School, Black Forest Peak High School & Oorai All-Girls High School are victorious!

-The crowd that watched the fight would scream and cheer loudly in excitement as many of the other students who watched and supported them cried and laughed and cheered together from the victory. Later then Jun and the group gathered together and celebrated together as the school girls from Anzio brought their food there to celebrate with everyone along with Saunders. As they were celebrating, Jun was sitting down under a tree and watched the girls and the other male students enjoy themselves from a distance as Alice & Miho would join up with Jun and sat beside him-

Miho: May we join?

Jun: You're already sitting down, aren't you?

Miho: Hehe~ Are you not going to join with the others?

Jun: Nah, they deserve to be happy with this celebration.

Alice: In the end, we won because of the equal numbers.

Jun: I guess you're right, no..Maho was right, we never would have won if she had not told me about their numbers advantage but thank you both for helping me out today, I really owe you guys one.

Alice: Anything for you, Jun. -She said as she sipped on her small carton of juice and leaned on his shoulder-

Miho: What's your actual objective in doing this, Jun-kun?

Jun: Huh? You don't know?

Miho: Not really no, nobody told us why you're doing all of this.

Jun: To be number 1 in this whole matching program and have the authority to create a school of my own that will allow me to combine all of the Tank schools together to assign unity.

Miho: Eh? S-So you're trying to be like the United Nations?

Jun: Yeah, but I still have a long way to go. There are other schools out there that I still have not fought against.

Miho: Which schools?

Jun: Too many to say but I'm not just saying the ones in Japan but all over the world!

Miho; The whole world?!

Jun: Yup! That's my-no...Our dream!

Miho: "Our"? -She then looked at Jun to see him get up and stand in front of Miho as he smiled at her happily and Alice stood beside Jun and held onto his hand softly as Miho's eyes widened when she understood what he meant by "Our dream."- B-Both of your dream?

Alice: Yup.

Jun: We aim to be at the top to create the ultimate school! And when the time comes, I'll make sure everyone here will be the first ones to step into the school!

Miho: -Miho would then start laughing- Hahaha!

Jun: W-What's so funny?

Miho: Ah I'm sorry but I just think that you're both cute, especially with such dreams, it's like you planned this out a long time already.

Jun: Who knows, maybe we did planned it out for awhile but never made a move until now.. -He said as he looked down to see Alice as he smiled at her as the little girl looked back up at him and smiled at him happily-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the male side of Pravda carries the mid-war to cold-war tanks of Russia while the female side carries the additional WWI and WWII tanks from the Soviets.


End file.
